


梅时刀影

by tcdds



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Seventeen - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdds/pseuds/tcdds
Summary: 最温存的时刻已经有过了，从没奢求得到的幸福也已经经过，一种独属于饱满玫瑰花蕊根苗处的刺生硬地顶开心房，这是甜蜜顶端巨大的空虚，乱世里一切都被染上短暂的血色，文俊辉去找他的手，他的手就贴在裤子边上，严谨板正地，这样的人却独有那份温柔。世间的事果然没有定数，家国民族，也不过是人类为自己创造融合与破裂、加速相遇、加速分离的契机而安置的借口，假如天底下的人都在缠绵深沉地爱着，冬日的晚风也不会割人肌肤，炮火会化为烟花，人间处处是盛宴，是庆典，是他们爱至浓时的拟态物。





	梅时刀影

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fuera](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fuera).

01

  
第一次见全圆佑，文俊辉就看到了他佩刀柄上的梅花。

  
要说这梅花，并不是新鲜事物，北地的冬天多得是。南洋也有，虽然少，小时候爷爷家的天井里就养着一株，斜斜地伸出去，一半映在水里，暗香浮动，人影进出在这神秘的香味里穿梭。爷爷每每见了这梅，就要提起回深圳去时，一定要带上。“我是跑不动了，也坐不动轮船，你们一定要带回去，种在故乡的土里，好好地养着。”

爷爷老了，所以频频提起故乡。家人们总皱了眉头沉默着，文俊辉见这氛围，也不敢说话，他从小跟随爷爷习武，学了一招三式，等着将来长大为家里跑生意，避开这乱世，运货的轮船往日本去，往马六甲去，但不去中国，更不去朝鲜。

文俊辉在来到朝鲜之前，在自家贩卖的瓷器和绸缎手绢上见过描着绣着的樱花，柔软娇艳的花，却不知为什么带着距离感，根脉是红的，有肃杀气，他猜想，日本人会不会用这樱花手绢擦拭杀人的钢刀。及至跟随被抢去做劳工的人群在朝鲜海岸登陆时，他还以为自己要被送去日本人的土地，要迎来暗无天日的命运。

谁知道就来了朝鲜，仍是日本人治下，街道两旁匆匆走过的朝鲜人头上顶着东西，话很少，眼神向下。到处都凄苦，饿死的人不在路边久放，日本人嫌死人不干净，叫城市街道清理队一遍遍抬，城里每天有好几队人，抬着担架晃悠晃悠地出城去，抬走的野尸都烧掉，那是他们的同胞。初来时文俊辉跟着南洋泊岸的人群沿墙根站，眼看清理队的年轻人从面前过，坚毅受苦的表情，间或有人忽然就哭了，无来由地发出嘶哑的呜咽，又很快忍下去。

都是这样忍过来的吧。都是。

已经第几年了。文俊辉日后时常掰着手指头算，但算不清。从挑选劳工的客人那里走出来一个穿过分艳丽华服、脸上覆粉的男人，有两个小跟班在左右替他拿烟锅，男人戴着一顶虚夸而可笑的岛田髻假发，容貌算得上娇柔。文俊辉饿晕了，只记得自己被挑出来单独仔细看了皮肉，问了年龄。只十一岁。十一岁，已经算高，瘦瘦的，手长脚长，眼睛在阳光底下刺得睁不开，那男人拿着烟斗逼近，忽然瞳孔就瞪开了，被那烟熏得流出泪来，男人看了看这泪眼，颇为满意地开口讲价。文俊辉目视这奇装异服的男人掏出饱满钱袋---他已许久没见过现钱，还是这么一大包---从那富丽精致的锦袋里取出来两个钱，手指细长，白得也像是覆了粉，递给手里拿绳子的汉子。文俊辉就这么被解开了。也许是去了新的地狱，但他毫无知觉。

从一双被逼出眼泪的玻璃瞳孔开始，命运变了。

  
马车沿着陌生的街道疾驰，行人喧哗不与他相干。男孩在马车里也不得动弹，被裹在华服男人的怀里，柔软的手绢搓掉脸皮上的灰。那男人瞪着眼，反复验看似在确认自己是否觅得了一个宝贝，文俊辉不敢看他的眼睛，身体蜷缩着，从来没有被人这样紧紧地抱过，他的家人不懂得用身体表达的温情。小孩子是会把近距离的亲切当真的，因此马车拐上那条他日后出不去的街之前，他已在男人的抚摸下哭了，肺腔里又酸又热，看了乱世是什么景象，文俊辉抓着那人宽大的衣袖，以为自己得救。

于是亦步亦趋跟着低头进了重重的木屋，沿途有年龄与他不相上下的人好奇地探视，大白天这里却没人高声说话，看上去都还在睡觉。大概是一群懒惰的人吧。走进回廊深处前，文俊辉想着。

进去之后，就再没能真正地走出来。

思绪回到眼前的宴席之上，文俊辉知道自己忘记了给眼前的人斟酒，手腕空悬着的人略微等待片刻，男孩子柔声道歉，嘴里说着谦卑的话，一面向前微微探着身子扬手倾斜酒壶。包厢里很吵，榻榻米上隔一桌跪坐着一个装束不一样的男孩，花纹素雅，颇有品味。衣服是公用的，穿起来有些不合身。至少要熬到有大人包身子的时候，才能置办属于自己的行头，在那之前，都住在集体用的房间，相互看不顺眼的孩子夜里起床偷偷剪了“恨家”的头发，次日早上就会有个孩子在后院里鬼哭狼嚎。头发是珍宝，是不可以毁了的。他们这些男孩子，本和外面打仗救国的男人不一样。

究竟是怎么个不一样，文俊辉也说不上来。都是两个眼睛一个鼻子，只是打扮不同，说着娇软低声的话，用异国语言里的最高敬语，同样地在日本人面前摆出一副恭顺的样子，即使骨子里瞧不起，但是要吃饭，要活下去，要不挨打，乱世里人像叶子，得牢牢地挂着树枝才能不落在泥巴里。文俊辉以为自己不幸，但也没有那么不幸，人人都混沌，只有他得以冷眼旁观，因他是另一个民族的人，与在场的两民族恩仇无关。

他不止一次见到有客人醉倒在自己怀里，他会抱着那人的头枕在膝上，听着清醒时说日本话的青年，边哭边喊偶妈，用朝鲜的话。他两种语言都学了一点，方便给客人服务，他们这里不拘国籍背景阶层身份，有钱就是恩客，因此反而成了一部分人的温柔乡。人人都想暂时遗忘战时的痛苦，因此花町常年迎来送往，是以营造出京城府温柔繁华的假象。

像现在这样，日本高官举办的宴席，进来的男孩子精挑细选，多半是一批没经过开身子的干净年轻男孩---文俊辉只是学了跳舞，凭借小时候锻炼过的身子骨，没吃多大苦头，在接待会停留整晚的客人之前，他先和小伙伴们一起跳舞给人们看。翻手是蝴蝶，摆手臂学仙鹤，头颅微颔，又假装在寻花，舞蹈里有春天与少年，一切美好的事物，不问缘由，呈现给人们是片刻幻梦。

在幻梦里寄生，接受这宿命不难。

全圆佑等着坐席旁的男孩子替自己斟了酒，起身和席间的同僚上级喝过一遍，反复再三，见那男孩子跪得辛苦，愣了愣神才续上他打算自饮的下一杯，快速讲了道歉的话，大概是怕门口的总管听见回去责怪。全圆佑体谅地笑笑，说他:“你把这杯酒喝下去，我就原谅你。”

文俊辉心下松泛一些，只要喝酒能平息怨气就不怕，对着杯子道了声僭越，就全圆佑手里喝下去，喝得急了，有酒水沿唇角漏出来，淌到喉咙上，直流进衣襟里，但不敢自己去擦，等着喝完，热辣的酒味入腹，晚上没吃晚饭，胃里少时就会开始隐痛，但男孩不说，只低下头来静候眼前的人开口。听他说:“酒流到衣服里了。”伸手来碰自己的喉结，不觉心下一沉。但那人还算仁慈，收回手，把酒杯翻过来扣在桌上，当作过去了，酒席间众声喧哗，有人调笑，也有胆子大的男孩子讲俏皮话给大人们听，文俊辉这边不起眼的一角，无人注意。

青春期伊始，总管就嘱咐他们这些男孩子少喝酒，好好护嗓，不能让声音太粗鲁，喉结凸出来也不好看。明明是男人，要做女人的事情，还要让自己看上去没有那么像男人---至少也得像童稚时期的男孩，无知，脆弱，由人做任何事，学会聪明地使用自己的身体，换来最大的瞩目和最多的银钱，时时刻刻待价而沽。

这些进退方寸之间的事情，文俊辉学了没有七成，因此人气并不高。但总管看中他的脸，努力捧他，日本人的宴席，他坐在如今风头正盛的新晋青年团副指挥官全圆佑边上，这就是替他暗中寻了主顾。新富最不吝银钱，况且不久前还是学生，没见过欢爱场上的事情，乍交之欢，又没有成家，更易生流连。文俊辉听得总管吩咐，再三谢过，自己却毫无感觉，只不过是一步步地走进终将会到的地方去，和谁，见谁，对着谁，又有什么关系？

那人看来很受器重，满口日本话讲得中规中矩，眼神里透着忠诚---可惜是对外人。文俊辉看在眼底，没有态度，但心里已经先判定这人不是上品，他爱自由地想象着世间的规矩，若不是现在这样，按照他那一套质朴的观念，有人离他很远，有的人离他近些，但近处的多是可怜人。小孩子心性未脱，不知道世上多有可怜人，身处其间，自怜尚且不够，轻易给人定罪，为的是自己安心。可这样一来心自然就远了，日后曲曲折折，又要费许多功夫。

但眼下是认定了，自己只不过又被塞给一个讨厌的人，看着也不大，和文俊辉大概差不多。佩刀上一朵梅花形状呆板，那刀也不像日本人带的短刀，莫名地看着有些古老，文俊辉多看了几眼，被那人一个眼神扫过去看见，问他:“会用刀吗？”

文俊辉笑笑摇头，伸出手掌，哪里是能拿刀的手，秀气柔软，小时候还轮流值日在走廊里擦地板，从出师开始表演之后就不给碰冷的粗的东西，弄伤了手指也要受罚，因为是大人们喜欢的温床，要用它去抚触世间顶贵重的一桩物事，取悦来往之间的人。花町的人对于龌龊事体有许多美好称呼，或称花事，或称雨霖，短暂而寻常。

“战乱时候，不会用刀怎么防身。”全圆佑声音低沉，说话时像耳语，文俊辉想在吵闹混乱的房间里听清他讲的话，只好在看上去不失礼的前提下身体前倾，探出一边耳朵恭恭敬敬地听，眼睛不自觉看着那人，这才发现他虽然练武，皮肤却白，像也覆了粉，下巴紧绷绷地，嘴角随时抿着，是意志坚定的人。

“有大人这样的青年才俊在，我们这些人才得以受到保护。”文俊辉照着被教过的话捡好听的讲，总之是不会出错的。他不像那些男孩子机灵，会自己发挥些有趣的字句，他只求稳妥地混过去，做个无趣的偶人，虽身处其间，心不至于被什么东西牵绊。他将来是要回故乡去的，无意间又看见那梅花，在眼前闪过。

“你喜欢梅花？”全圆佑循着男孩视线看向自己腰间的刀柄，得了一个肯定的回答之后来了兴趣，“你叫什么名字？”

“俊---”文俊辉下意识把手指拿到桌面划着一个韩文字符，反应过来又赶忙改成划着一个汉字，念日语读音，接着又说了文俊辉---“你是中国人？”全圆佑放低声音，文俊辉点点头，又摇摇头:“很小就来了，没什么记忆。”

这边厢两人密谈，已有一会儿，包厢那头的青年团总指挥看见，遥遥地跟几个在场官员交换笑容。把朝鲜的有为青年，纳入他们的共存共荣体系，是东亚之幸。至于在权力的一端，分享理所应当的资源和些微腐化的生活，是他们沉醉其间的事。

“看来，圆佑君很喜欢这孩子啊。”佐藤总指挥压下众人的声音提问，一时间很多视线。文俊辉觉得有点儿窘，赶忙坐好，不敢去迎别人的目光。总管坐在纸门后面，听见这话轻轻拉开纸门一扇，跪在地上双手撑地口中道谢，文俊辉得了眼神也跟着朝上行礼，身后的人不知作何感想，只是不吭声。

话头很快被岔开。精致菜肴不断上来，战时再无他处能够吃得这样讲究，生鱼片是早上现捕的鱼，快速做了来，浸在酱汁里鲜嫩多汁。大伙都在吃，文俊辉也避到一边拿袖子遮了吃下去一口，从午后梳妆打扮起忙到现在他还没吃上一顿饭，早晨起来练功过后可以有一顿保命糊口的粥喝，其他时候全靠客人给饭吃。

“长官，我现在有点不舒服，可否先找个房间休息。”全圆佑说这话时是笑着的，看不出来一丝不适，大人们以为他是急着和新认识的漂亮男孩讲体己话，人人脸上都挂上了秘而不宣的笑容，乐呵呵地同意了。全圆佑扶着文俊辉站起来，他也就跟在后面走出去。

从吃饭的包厢到走廊深处门口挂着深红灯笼的隔间大约几十步远，全圆佑脸色微变，扶着文俊辉的手也渐渐放下来。

“大人，您怎么啦。”文俊辉感觉不对，看看走廊里没什么人，自己推开房门进去打开电灯---花町前年才装的新鲜玩意---扶着全圆佑在榻榻米上坐下。青年有点喘息。

“我不太受得了海鲜。有点恶心。”那人边坐下边解开制服，神色变得有些陌生。是不耐烦的样子。

文俊辉隐约察觉，这人的不满，绝不是针对生鱼片，而是对着某些他敢怒不敢言的群体，吃生鱼片的人，把生鱼片料理带到这片大陆的人。但他要说，吃不了海鲜，刚才在席间却吃得面不改色。这是个厉害的人。

“大人，我来帮您宽衣休息吧。”文俊辉看一看窗外，天已经黑沉了，外头街道上早已进入宵禁。这帮人估计今晚要在花町休息。

全圆佑抬头瞥了一眼门外，起身忽然把文俊辉圈在怀里，“我说，来都来了，还不让我做来这里该做的事情吗？”

02

  
在花町的头一年，总管曾领着文俊辉去拜一尊菩萨。

那神像安坐在庙宇的中央，前来拜见的人也不算多，战时大家没得几个香火钱。

总管指着香炉后面香雾缭绕里面目祥和的神:“认得吗？”

文俊辉张目惶然，家里供奉面红的关公像，瓷白的观音大士，但没见过那样奇异形状的神仙。

“那是可男可女的神，名号欢喜佛，印度人供奉湿婆罗，传入东洋就成了欢喜佛，是讲究一瞬的超脱，可赛过多年苦修的。”

彼时的小孩摇头又点头。总管要说什么，他不懂得，只知道进了花町日日的功课就是苦修，日子寸寸节节地过。花町教人的东西，有些他起初不要学，但是年幼怕挨打，半推半就地也就学了。有些小孩子学了去讨人喜欢，很快能够得一两个常来的主顾，文俊辉也不羡慕，总管提点他，他不急。

那些常来的主顾也终有来不起的时日，或因战乱失散消息。原本只是逢场作乐的孩子们听说了伤心一场，再上场时已少了神韵，提不起来精神。文俊辉不愿生离死别，他想在其间安身，安身要先安心。

而现在终于有人说要他。这一天总归还是来了，文俊辉曾经想过，跟谁都一样，咬咬牙熬过去就好。但现在，他又有点儿感激是全圆佑。

全圆佑没怎么费工夫就撬开他口舌，送过几句喘息来，也算通晓款曲。他看着清瘦，脱了衣服，又是习武打仗的身体，手指攀上去知道结实。文俊辉腰是细的，经了软软一握，躲藏不及，又被打捞起来，手腕拿系隔间帘子的红布条绑了，一头牵在全圆佑手里。这时候只有顺意，随着他起落，文俊辉任由把控，动作不凶，顶撞得他吟出碎软。男孩子是初次，咬着腕间的布条不敢放声，但也还是生疼，额头生汗，眼睛出泪，过不多久便化在榻榻米上，胯间一片潮热，他支撑着起身要去拿水来给全圆佑收拾，却被那人拦住，圈在怀里，听得头顶上鼻音沉沉:“陪我睡会儿。”这回是真的睡觉，呼吸均匀之后偷眼打量，高鼻子狭长眼睛，生得很好看。全圆佑，原来很好看。

被手臂环抱的姿势很不舒服，但文俊辉没动弹，极力撑着身子，羞耻的地方仍旧隐隐疼。他有些困了，迷迷糊糊地想，原来所谓肌肤相亲就是这样的，是尽了他的意，奉上自己的身体，两个人都到达失感的彼岸，忘记片刻苦恼。全圆佑睡得不沉，鼻息浅浅地蹭在文俊辉脸颊上，有半边脸颊于是更热些，他突然来了灵感似的把另一边脸也贴上去，不知不觉碰到那人的脸，碰到了便缩回来。是很好看的。他在心里叹过三遍了。大概是第一个，所以格外地有点想要喜欢他，野外的孤舟，遇见一个暂时停泊处就有片刻留情，一处换一处，他日相见时，不知道怎么样。

胡思乱想着，外间的喧哗也渐渐听不见了。虚静如纸一样笼罩睡眠，花町的灯笼在夜晚风里明灭。

哪知道就没有了“他日”。

天换了颜色，门口的旗帜依然是鲜红惨白，去留间人行接踵，唯独好不容易熟悉起来的人没有再来。

花町那位总管，每常提起陈年故事，拎起烟斗来吸着，在团团烟雾里眯上眼，隔着梦似的开腔:“我这一辈子......也算是做了几桩好事，栽培了几个人啦。”说着就要咳嗽，一边的小男孩子递过手帕来，从那经年给烟熏着的深口里吐出浑浊的痰液，仿佛深渊中说不清的人生。不光是他，他们全都。能够活得比“外头”的人稍稍安生一些，已经成为麻痹自己唯一的理由。

也是那根烟斗，最初的时候熏得童稚的眼眸泛滥潮湿，后来常常敲打在身上衣服一穿就看不见的地方，而在被客人开了苞没有如愿迎来回头客的第七或第八个夜晚，花町里名叫俊的男孩子又像小时候一样被那银子质地的柄明晃晃的烟锅呛得无处遁逃。小一点的孩子们，不太懂得体面，尚可往角落里蜷缩，像俊这样已经受训成年的男孩儿顾虑尊严，只会极力维持着同一个姿势，再怕、再疼、再无法呼吸也不会躲。

总管的失望张挂在面上，“若是换一个人，大把的银钱早就进账了，花町栽培你是为了捧你做什么贵族啦？”平常被保护珍惜的脸也挨了一耳光，热辣的火，浓重的雾，紧跟着的是已经确定了的剩下这个冬天的命运。

于是，在和全圆佑有了初次缱绻的一夜便再没见到之后，文俊辉被花町以没能招徕熟客的小小罪名惩处，要前往乡下，在几户乡绅和亲日派官员府上陪同花町的其他舞伎一起辗转演出，一个漫长寒冷的冬季。

这样的处置不算苛责，只不过是暂时不能在整洁舒适的花町里营生。走在乡下破败荒凉的街道上，偶逢雨雪固然辛苦，但路过的人多半苦着脸沉默麻木，并无人作出一副瞧不起他们的神态。这儿没有尚在叛逆的年青学生，只有受苦的人、失去孩子的人、吃不起饭的人，他们都拿眼偷瞧着这群沉默赶路的男舞伎的脸，这年头好看的脸也多半面无血色，他们身处此间，倒是罕有的海市蜃楼。

也不是不知道忧愁。只是惯于把忧愁藏住，在各色各样破碎形状的盛装酒液的游魂面前，扮演暂时的安全区，假装怜惜地哄骗这些今夜睡去的人明早醒来战争会结束，苦难就要停止。日本人哭苛刻的政府和家乡，朝鲜人哭残忍的政府和家乡，哭来哭去最后都喊着妈妈，而战时能征用的女人都进了所谓的随军远征所，轮到他们这些男孩子来学了日本人的“男旦”传统，给他们表演一出矫揉造作的起坐行想，文俊辉有时坐在房间里恍然，他在这一切的发生当中，又好像不在其中，唯有他，是与过去永远地割裂了。

宴饮处正对热气蒸腾的温泉池，冬日里突兀地绿着的老青松，得利者们在挂了毡帘的纸门里推杯换盏，满桌费心做出的精细菜肴，即使与战前比之不及，寻常人见了也要念一声罪过。文俊辉从小见惯这样的场合，坐在桌前的人面目不同，心是一样的。都要贪。越是乏的时候越要张牙舞爪地拿，你欺压我，我欺压旁人，不然不会有打仗。

跳舞、休息、天不亮被拽起来更衣继续赶路，忙忙就是一天，不觉天昏了。从交错人影里透着窗帘张目看去，偶然见到有人家吹打。战时也有人结婚，照样生孩子，过日子，家里人被征去做劳工，孩子跟着大人挨饿。那又何必结婚呢，男孩子攀着窗沿呆想，不觉就被什么时候凑到身边的人吓一跳。

一副活泼的眉目。花町里比文俊辉先来几年的男孩，大家都叫他阿咏，长得也好看，是个剔透人。“俊，你看什么？”

“有人结婚。也不知道为什么。还以为，眼下这时节只有分的没有合的。”文俊辉自然地挪出一寸之地让阿咏跟自己抵着膝盖坐下，舞伎表演已经结束了，现在场上在乱玩些什么，他们不想参加的都窝在窗边闲话。乍看周身竟是一片祥和，不像人间。

“结婚？”稚气未脱的男孩子兴奋地探头顺着他指的方向细看，无心地念叨着，“还能是为什么呀，喜欢就在一块了呗，正是乱世里才要紧抓着缘分呢，不然人要独自飘零着，死都做个孤独鬼。”

“说得这么有板有眼，你是不是真对你那日本军官动心了？”文俊辉半是担心半是疑惑地悄声问这口无遮拦的小孩，他来得早，却比文俊辉小，文俊辉惯常会照顾人，一起长大的小孩多少都肯跟他说悄悄话。

“嗨，男人与男人之间---是他一时兴起。”阿咏竟扭捏起来，不着边际地又说了几句，就没话了。于是一起盯住不知什么时候浮凸出来的月亮，月亮也缺了个角，像遭炮轰过。

到乡下助兴表演的人，多半是还没出师的，或者犯了什么事被罚的。阿咏就是后者。文俊辉很清楚，那个日本人军衔不高，偶然来过一两回之后，就没钱来了。阿咏想自己给他补贴，或者两人找地方私会，密信没递出去，花町两个看门的老头子就攥着捏软了的信纸，在后院里摆堂审设私刑，阿咏在厢房里躺着的小半个月，只有文俊辉会挤出空去看看他。

不知不觉地，那人的形象又凭空跑出来。神秘灼热的羞耻，偏偏伴随看起来冰凉的质地，一会儿怅然，一会儿疑惑地，虽然不奇怪他为什么没再来，但要是再见到呢？欢场没有真正的故旧，进退之间，是怎样凭空生出些关心，叫记忆渐渐捶进日子的肌理。

  
冬天快要过完的时候，文俊辉和那个人又见面了。

  
03

听见旁人喊那个名字，有一瞬间，文俊辉以为是自己恍神。

转身奉茶给下一桌时，沿着坐席对角能看见才进来的人，刚摔了帘子，屋子里短暂用力地灌进了风。文俊辉有点儿冷，扶着桌沿看没人看着他起身，悄悄到正屋后面准备茶水的地方去。一进入无人空间，才察觉胸口发紧已经有好一阵子---而还没回头就知道身后有人跟进来。

按照花町教的那些规矩，俊本可以很好地说出见面之后的第一句话，妥善问候旧客的身体健康，仕途顺利，以及别忘记下次再来时看一眼被遗忘了的人。说时该是动人的。

可全圆佑已经抢先一步了。

“怎么会在这里遇见你们的人？”听不出关心。

文俊辉低头摆弄着矮桌上的小瓷杯，手指在杯沿里画圈。

“你们花町生意不好吗？”看来是真的不知道，也不会关心的人啊。

“也不是。”文俊辉终于开口。都是男孩子，没法装作太在意，可也不知道怎样说在意。

“那是为什么会来这城郊的地段，这一带驻扎着军队，万一把你们抢进去就算不清了。”全圆佑点着的是新式香烟，雾白白的，很清洁，比花町总管的烟淡很多。

烟味没有弥漫超过一刻，文俊辉刚垂下眼说完“没有回头的熟客，我们要吃亏的.......”那人就逼近了。最后一口绵长烟雾被贴着皮肤喂给无措的人，隔壁就是高声喧哗的人群，坐在一起其乐融融地讨论东亚共荣版图，抱怨军队补给不及时，偶尔听见日语里夹杂几句韩文的西八。都是披着皮的。眼前这个也是。

  
起初有想要抗拒的意思。可是那人挨着耳边送来一句“年下一直在忙，如果是因为我，对不起---”从来没人对花町的男孩子说对不起。外人觉得他们生活流金华美，坐拥花国之春，他们自己知道命运不可测，眼前的大小事体已经应付不过来，不会有人特意附耳过来就为了说一声对不起。

于是身体顺从了。

全圆佑只脱了一半，文俊辉身下垫着花町斜格子纹的便服，只穿一层白绸小衣，下身已经没有遮蔽。总共算来也才第二回，还是害羞，一直忍着不出声，又怕隔壁有人进来，时不时会分神---被全圆佑往身下一掐，提醒“专心”，又咬住下唇继续撑在茶几上，跪着有点勉强，一开始还能随着全圆佑动作配合往还，后来就忘了身处何处，鼻腔里断断续续有哭腔逼出来，被那人从后面禁锢着，只剩下一处还有感觉:又是很炽热潮涌的感觉。这次全圆佑没忘了照顾前面，手中的动作更让男孩子难耐消磨，欲望变成细碎的尾音消失在空气里，又源源不断地从体内蒸腾流淌。“很可爱。”全圆佑这么说了，身下的男孩子按着花町教给的规矩，这次没忘了体贴地说些喜欢，舒服之类的谎话，说的时候明明都快要哭出来，看起来更让人想欺身上去，再贴近一点......

大概是很久没和人离得这样近，俊一直没有抬头。

两个人抱在一起对着凌乱狼藉的茶几和案上的东西，文俊辉有点儿瑟缩地套上衣服，一边整理着一边嘴里念叨“要快点出去才行呀”又被半路截住，夺去的唇吻和喘息一下子融化在忽然缩短的距离里，失了魂魄过后，磕磕绊绊开合着，渐次温柔生动起来。

第二回，是吻了很久。

那晚匆忙收拾停当，文俊辉带着腿肚子打颤的激动余热出去见客，脸颊莫名地飞红。上场跳舞的时候身体里还留着那人的东西，全圆佑倒是一直面无表情的样子。但在座的有心人早一眼看出青年团年少得意的副指挥官原来在这里暗窃风流，有窥破内幕的将微微狎昵的眼光投向跳完舞下来斟酒的小孩。文俊辉不知道为什么今晚格外受瞩目，被盯得后背发窘，外间护送看管他们的人却看在眼里。

无心参与的热闹很快散去，忙得头晕的间隙察觉全圆佑已经找借口离席了。冬天快要结束的时候，回花町的路上，竟见到了一株梅花，从一处破败的院落里伸出来横斜的一枝，梅花骨朵点缀在枝节上，俊从行驶的马车里伸出手去碰它，没能折下来一截，被手指碰到的地方震颤着延伸力度，整枝梅都摇摇晃晃起来，消失在转个弯就再看不见的路口。

孤零零的。

  
文俊辉掩上马车的帘子，身边的孩子们横三竖四地睡着，任车轱辘在路面上颠簸不停。飞驰的车马常常使他恍惚，好像回到了十一岁那年逆水行船的海湾，日本人的船走得快，把暴力、肆虐的野蛮、冷兵器敌不过的军火运到贫瘠的土地上重建秩序，在这人人自危的混乱时空里，他被拦下来，成为关在笼子里装扮得精美无害的梦。一只脚跨进了超出尘世之外的地带，他不知道还有什么能够把他留住。

假如像那些战时结婚的人一样，继续过的是他们从前的日子---那本不是他所被教给的生活。他还能企盼更多吗？当他在想着逃离时，他是在想谁？在他自己意识明白过来之前，安静的空气蔓延倦意到他身上，文俊辉也撑着胳膊睡着了。

回到熟悉的花町，大家日复一日地忙碌或闲散，暗地里嚼说些欢场上的末流闲话，三三两两地出去赶场，又回来，时时身处其间只觉得乏味。

总管斜斜地歪在铺了厚毡毛毯子的榻榻米上，数着手里才进账的钱，俊安静坐在对面。“经过一冬，你倒是瘦了。”生得一副女相的男人有些老了，脸上的粉一说话就往下掉，是皮肤皱褶的关系，嗓音开口时比从前还要沙哑，带着懒散生活养就的松弛。

“谢谢总管关心。”男孩只要没有离开花町，就还是“他”的男孩，是他的所有物，尽力为他争体面，富贵，虚名和短暂的欢愉，一场场亮相，一场场分手，最后都要回到这里来，在他身边为他养老，及至送终。

到那时，梦就散了吧。又或者花町换上新的主人，还是他们这些人，不断的新人。梦总要做，世上的人死了，又有人出生。

“我听送你们去的老金说啦。花町最近收到些全大人的赏金和礼物，没有说是给谁的，依我看，他要是在你身上打定主意，离你自己置办行头的日子也不远了。”烟雾中的人坐起身来---他伸手去招猫，他养的猫儿古怪，不听别人的话，唯独总管一招手就来，乖顺地就着他怀里受他喷烟，快活得眯起眼睛。

总管抚着猫儿颈上黑亮的皮，不紧不慢又吐一口烟，看不清神情，“只是你也别死心眼，要是哪个大人肯先包了你，到时候别给我推三阻四的。去吧，晚上还有得忙。”话说得快了，文俊辉听了一会儿起身才明白过来，这是在提点自己要期待什么，回到公用的房间里去，前一晚忙了一夜的孩子们在睡觉，有人起来了在墙边镜子前打扮。俊坐在自己角落里的衾被上，睁着空茫的眼睛愣神。

房间正对着的外面院子里，回廊外站着阿咏和他终于来看他的日本军官，两人浓情蜜意，不害羞地亲吻拥抱，不像是恩客与舞伎，倒像许久没见的夫妻。

想起阿咏在乡下时说过的话，文俊辉隐约觉得，自己现在也不太想做孤独鬼。那人的示好虽然不是许诺，但好歹算有心，他想着，胸口不觉热热的，无端有些着急。

忙于穿梭人群的时候偶尔想他，想起他们在茶水屋的事，是太仓促了，以至于男孩子来不及拒绝。在走廊上撞见了阿咏，文俊辉朝他打招呼:“阿咏!快来帮忙，领头的哥哥刚才找你找不见要生气了。”看着自己的同伴乐呵呵地点头应声，一溜烟跑进屋子里去，他反倒站在原地被落下了。

  
花町的灯笼又点起来时，文俊辉喂着小房间的金鱼想清楚了，觉得自己这是喜欢他。喜欢他对自己有一点儿怜惜和尊重，也喜欢他沉默寡言，像受了伤不说的孩子。心里大概是孤苦的。含着嘴唇的时候，那不舍得咬破而故意收敛着牙齿的力度。就是那一点半点也叫他心动。因为是初次吧，喜欢才会来得那样激烈而不讲道理。

  
小房间没有主人。上一个主人被穿日军制服的人带到日本去了。全圆佑是朝鲜人，也就是说，他们不会分开---仗打完了呢？战争，至少目前他从没感觉到过一点儿结束的迹象，日本人的军队里管理得严格，全圆佑要带着他是很难的---怎么又想到这里了，现在连下一次见面都还没影儿呢。万一，万一眼前的房间就是文俊辉日后自己的房间---他在描着樱花花瓣的毯子上坐下来，手指按着重叠的、脆弱的花蕊，那里，本来是很脏的，因为有了一个人，所有事变了颜色，旖旎而激荡，让人想起来又有些羞赧回避。手掌在毯子上抓起来一块团在手心，软得抓不住的料子，这里一切都抓不住，也抓不牢呀。

外间有人吵闹，从自己没用的想头里回过神，文俊辉起身扒着纸门的边缘朝外探看，经过的人急急忙忙地蹭过去，把他有些紧张的询问抛在身后，答案在风里飘过来就消失。

“怎么乱起来了？”

“阿咏不见啦。”

04

眼看还有个把月新年在望的时候，花町上下气氛比平常雀跃。男孩子们除了每日见客，偶尔也聚在一起玩些抓石子下跳棋的小游戏，文俊辉不惯常惫懒，闲下来就去教习跳舞的师傅那里继续学习。练习间忽然领略一个手势的意味，一片花瓣，一根茎脉，柔弱无助地落下之前，灿烂地来过。仿佛从一个地方触发了新的世界，他的舞越跳越好，师傅说是有情致------舞，也随着人而变得有感情。

要是他来看他跳舞，可以给他看更好的。

年底军队似乎总算放了几回假，来花町的人里面穿制服的渐渐变多，许多人不是为了寻欢，只不过是想坐在围栏里听装扮过的男旦用日语细细唱一首四季歌，温柔贩卖起来极为安全，说到底没有人敌得过回忆和思念。

阿咏的消失仿佛毫无预兆，但文俊辉又是清楚地记得他提起短暂的缘分这几个字时的神情的，花町总管给气坏了，报给了警察署去找，一直没有音讯，盛怒之下花町所有人都跟着挨骂。文俊辉跪坐在人群里抬起头来，恍惚间像看到阿咏在乡间逃窜，和爱的人相拥着睡在寒冷地方，维持着那样的姿势直到他们逃离，或者死去，并不引人瞩目，陡然生出悲怆的意思，禁不住打了个寒战。

祝愿只在心里，日子还是如常。

那样一个不起眼的小角色也的确几乎没有给生活留下什么痕迹，花町继续迎来一批又一批的客人，有一天那双熟悉的军靴也晃到花町门前，鞋头还沾着零星雪花。

总管看见了大老远就亲自迎上去，对着全圆佑夸这段时间俊有多么认真地在准备表演，想着给全大人看，大人虽然年轻，却是难得的青年才俊，男孩子们都很羡慕云云。全圆佑面上并不显得高兴，但来了这里的人无非图个松快，应着总管的话问一两句俊的身体饮食，又从制服里拿出一只信封递过去，正色说:“这段时间还请总管多关照了。”穿艳丽华服的男人接过信封，仪容庄重地露出家长式的宽和笑容:“也请大人多多垂怜我的孩子，常来常往啦。”这人是见多了故事的，眼光独到，一般和底层人打交道的都要另眼看他，全圆佑也点头谢过，往里间步入。

朝鲜青年团的直属上司和指挥官们设宴邀请团里的杰出青年在花町相聚，全圆佑由文俊辉陪同着进了包间，两人相貌出众，比肩相对落落大方，叫平常人见了羡慕。前次见过全圆佑和这男孩子的长官们都不约而同地冲着这边笑，有好事的人问:“那么，圆佑君是已经在帮助这个男孩子了？”

“战争时期，孤儿可怜，总要过日子的嘛。”不等年轻的副指挥回答，佐藤总指挥先打趣一句，包厢里响起夜晚宴会的第一波哄笑，气氛友好而肃穆。文俊辉身处其间，尽量少言寡语，知道全圆佑也不自在，他就一个劲低声给全圆佑讲桌上的菜品是厨子大叔怎么做的，有多好吃。他唯独对吃的东西热情得认真，没有留意全圆佑看他的眼神，待发觉自己已经被注视良久，才悻悻打住话头，自责一句:“我说得太多了。”

“没有，很有趣。”全圆佑在军校受严格培训长大，坐卧行走严肃板正，不大说说笑笑，更遑论沾染欢场上惯常哄人开心的男孩子，唯独俊是不同，对他讲的话句句透着笨拙的真挚，看到这一点也就心下了然，伸手在俊的脑袋上轻轻揉揉，放下筷子举起酒杯应和席间其他同僚。文俊辉经了这一揉又赶忙低下头不说话，眼神不敢乱看，生怕霎时心惊被人窥破，叫人知道了这身世无依的男孩子，在做什么奢侈妄想的弥天空梦。

  
酒过三巡，席上开什么玩笑的人都有，游戏往来间，有人张罗着要罚全圆佑的酒，旁边的人自然起哄那他身边的男孩子也得陪饮。全圆佑酒品极好，这会儿在座的年轻一代只有他还保持着军人仪态，淡淡应了，拿着杯子让文俊辉往里面倒酒:“倒满就好。”

文俊辉也不知道怎么应对，多饮担心失态，不喝又拂了客人面子，听全圆佑这一声莫名地安了心，往杯盏中央细细注入酒液，与杯口齐平。全圆佑端起来四面让了，仰头吞进嘴里，文俊辉还在发愣就被一只手按着后脑勺，唇间一热，被慢慢注入一口酒，酒汁漏出来沾湿两人的衣服，他想伸手去帮全圆佑挡一下军装，又被扳回来继续承下这个酒香浓郁的吻，而且是，在这么多人面前。

少年轻狂，不怕人笑话，却叫人心慌。

大伙儿看了这一幕，自然是拍手叫好，气氛堪称热烈。全圆佑一吻罢了，不多时佯装醉态，把酒杯一丢就靠进男孩子怀里，总管出面示意文俊辉扶他去休息，拍手叫了人来继续跳舞。好容易走出包厢，文俊辉才察觉自己害羞得厉害，几乎走不动路，身上架着这么个人，也不好逃走去角落里自己清净。又一想，这人好久没来，来这一次，下次不知道又到什么时候，不禁有点怅惘，扶着寻了一处偏僻房间，刚进门全圆佑就直起身子自己开灯走动起来。

文俊辉也不嗔怪，知道他不爱在宴席上久待，转身关了门拿起水壶往盆里添水，给全圆佑拧个热毛巾递过去。那人却不接，在榻榻米上坐下，只示意他也坐下。他就坐下。

坐下却不说话，文俊辉有点发窘，嘴里说着:“要不要关灯...”还没起身又被拉回来。喝了一晚上酒的人吻得很急，有点逼得他喘不上气，他顺从地调整着姿势空出手来为自己脱衣服，解开全圆佑的军服排扣。全圆佑缓缓起身自己动手，文俊辉看到军装上衣被酒渍弄脏，皱着眉用指尖蹭过:“可惜弄脏了......”

“可惜什么。日本人的皮。”全圆佑趁着酒后的疯劲凑在他耳畔说，文俊辉顿时警觉地盯着门外窗口，被全圆佑伸手捧起脸:“别分神。不要紧的。”

他说不要紧，大概就不要紧吧。衣服被丢到房间一角地板上横躺着。阵营失守了，文俊辉无奈地节节后退，被吻得贴到墙边，这人格外喜欢唇吻相接，他们风流场上的男孩子却恰好是不太会亲吻的---来这儿的并不都把这里的人当同等人，教习的师傅也不教这种温存事体，只教他们怎么哄客人开心，至于亲吻这种两人相悦的事情，留给痴人傻子徒劳无功地去探索。

但全圆佑的吻他并不是不喜欢。相反的是，因为太暧昧，太热切，太亲近，反倒使人被幻觉包围，失去五感，只剩下睁眼不见的眼前人，和闭眼不见的身后事，越靠近，越恐慌，于是更紧地抱住这副身躯，年轻的，蓬勃而具体。

  
全圆佑探身从军装口袋里取出一片小小的玩意，文俊辉正被亲得迷迷糊糊躺在枕头上缓一口气，看见这从未见识过的小东西，好奇地指着问:“这是什么物件？”说罢还缩了缩手指，担心是什么不该过问的秘密。

“嗯...这个东西是军队里发的，我也是第一次领，我来看看怎么用......”

文俊辉颇感奇妙地看着眼前人拆出一片湿乎乎滑溜溜的小玩意，又慢慢把它展开来，给他自己......

男孩子几乎是一下子涨红了脸挪开视线，“这是做什么用？”

“我戴了它，你不会生病。”全圆佑伸手去握男孩子的脚腕，却被文俊辉一下子闪避开。他愣了愣，抬头却看见一副认真生气的面孔。

“我不脏的!”

男孩的眼睛里泪珠直打转，脸颊经过方才的深吻，潮红还没退。是很委屈了。要戴着一层东西来亲近自己，这不还是嫌弃下流地方的脏病，那又何必刻意哄他。

“我只有过你。”

文俊辉好像很多年没有尽情地哭过，总是被种种规条束缚着，对每个人都无差别地笑，表演欢乐的、寻觅的、充满生机的舞蹈，几乎没有自己的时间，却也同样没有真正被人关心他在想什么的场合。按理，换了是别人，大概会忍着委屈不说，默默地陪他做完。但那样又有什么意思呢。名叫俊的男孩子无限悲哀地想，那也不必有先前，不必有以后了吧。

“这不是防你，是防我。”全圆佑回过神来才知道男孩没见过避孕套，而他自己也是在梅毒集中爆发后的日军军队里才听说无论男女交合都该采取卫生措施，所属军队常年驻扎的地方没有随军远征所，仅有的一些随军妇女多半在前些年就染病被处理。全圆佑自己从不做不干净的事，第一次去卫生所领这个，还被那里的随军医生揶揄地盯着笑，闹得年轻军官好没意思，在一众下等兵看热闹的目光中离去。

“你们这里不是也有些男孩子，受了伤之后总治不好，或者年纪轻轻就得了肺病的么，这是军队里提供的，是科学的东西。”

文俊辉看着全圆佑的脸逐渐清晰起来，惯常收敛情绪的人眼泪退潮很快，陌生的词汇听在耳中虽然没有温度，但还是安抚了人心。事实证明戴着那层小玩意全圆佑也还是弄得他潮热难禁，一会儿呼痛，一会儿喊圆佑的名字，叫了一声又不叫了，知道是僭越，但又忍不住心里温温柔柔萦绕纠缠上来的亲昵欲望。吻落在脖子上，胸口，薄薄的肩膀，光滑的背......经过几处伤痕时全圆佑伸出舌头轻轻舔舐着痕迹已经变淡的地方，没有问他。他知道这里的人多半身不由己，受的束缚和苦楚比外间人看到的繁华舒适沉重得多地压在男孩年轻的生命里。

“真美，真美。”全圆佑对着男孩身上的伤痕说。

俊一下子放松了身体，被翻来覆去辗转过后的人已经不太清楚现在是夜半几时，只知道听见背后的叹息，像忽然跌坐进温柔的深潭，眼泪随着胸口的酸热上涌，又被那人按在怀里吻散。像有用不完的怜惜，明明本该是寻欢作乐，却勾起无限遥远的想，年少时真情若是错付，大概死也要死得不甘。

因念着这份不甘，俊伸出牙齿，轻轻在全圆佑肩膀上留下一点浅印，“咬，用力咬，”做起情爱事体来像个小疯子一样的人在耳边怂恿他，一面向深处顶得人痛楚一涌，于是真的咬了下去，咬得紧紧的，像从来没有那样用力。

给全圆佑擦肩膀上的血珠时，俊差点又掉眼泪。这回是害怕多于心疼，假如这人从此记住了疼，就不来了，那岂不吃亏。全圆佑紧闭双眼神色平静地等肩膀上了药，搂过有些情怯的人在怀里:“睡吧，明天一早我带你出去。”

原来已经定了。因疲惫很快掉进睡眠的人闭眼之前呆呆地想着。尘世的欢喜在梦里变成蝴蝶，颠倒戏耍着一场要来还没来的春天。

  
05

  
全圆佑在生活里的正式出现带来了很多东西。

属于俊自己的房间，自己的行头和可以自由支配的一小部分时间---都是跟全圆佑待在一起。房中陈设新置的榻榻米和逐日堆积的礼物，由总管张罗出去新人的声名，逐渐有人一掷千金想看他跳舞，即使是战时也不乏疯狂的簇拥者，追逐花町里的风光是为了填补人生更大的虚空。

眼前的一切像鲜花着锦，来得迅猛而热烈。陷在爱里的人却仿佛看不见，如痴如醉于心底日益柔软膨胀的美梦。对于那个乘船从远方来的小男孩来说，被爱与爱人，是命运不知根底的玩笑，而暂时它朝心地纯真的人显露坦诚动人的面目，将青春年少的热血吸入深不见底的囊袋，即使明知道日久不复，也还是一再深陷。

这期间唯独让他偶尔想起来不安的只有阿咏的事。

那个孩子比他更早地遭遇了动人的情爱幻想，对命运从此不再飘零的希望，两颗心被拴在一处似乎可以抵挡一些残忍，但对于更大的严冬苦寒而言，只不过是多一份幻灭的缘由。俊很少对他人提起这段时间以来自己心里想明白的事情，只会在全圆佑来看他的时候迎接得更远一些，拥抱更紧一些，在外人看来两人都是年少得意风光正好，而一旦开了心窍，深渊也随之显露潜在的事实。

虽说是在京城府长大，俊对于花町之外的世界知之甚少，繁华的街道，开阔马路，往来间说中日朝三国语言夹杂着各地方言的人。男孩乍然出来，兴奋得说不出话。全圆佑大大方方地拉着他的手，路上偶然遇到游荡的散兵向全圆佑脱帽，文俊辉颇觉讶异又自豪，瞪大眼睛往他身后躲一步，又被他夺手捉回。

一日逛遍了半条长街，文俊辉想吃的米糕冷面泡菜饼，满满地买来提在手里。全圆佑穿着军服，店家多半不敢收钱，全圆佑就开口用朝鲜语跟他们简短交代，您也要吃饭营生的，留下钱就走，不给人余地回问。

  
“哎，真好。”文俊辉站在街边等全圆佑从米糕店里结账走出来，自言自语地念叨。

“什么？”全圆佑凑近去问，闻着米糕的香气，就文俊辉手里吃了一口，温软，是甜的。

“我有个疑问。不过现在说不得。”文俊辉摇摇头，外出一天，男孩子脸上平日的压抑沉郁全无，显出这个年纪该有的天真快活来，街上往来的多半是战时疲于奔命的流民，更显得漂亮男孩神采飘逸，生动美好。哪怕他与他们本来一样。

“什么事这么神秘。”全圆佑不置可否，继续拉着他往前去。

“我刚才想，你给日本人做事倒也不坏。”俊小小声地说了一句，又很快走转眼神，假装无心地四处看。人潮涌涌，没有人过多留意一对牵着手的青年人。各顾生计，庸庸碌碌世代不变。

“你问这样的话，不怕我生气？”全圆佑语气听不出变化，但抓着文俊辉的手不觉握紧了些。

“要是我说错了，请你原谅。我不太懂，朝鲜人日本人，对我这样的人，本无差别。”

“世间没有无差别的事，人也一样。也没有唯一不变的事，世道也一样。”全圆佑口气放重，转过身来面对着文俊辉。男孩低下头想了想，点一点头，说“好”。

  
哄一哄，逗弄两句，吃着好吃的，男孩的笑容又回来了。心事从来轻忘。其实是流落异国他乡，起先还小，不会说，后来逐渐懂得不必与人说，时日一久，自然养成偶然流露的忧悒气质。全圆佑每次见他，更深知他，在眉心处落吻，吻至唇角颈间，与他种种亲近，使他安心。

大路拐弯处，突兀生出一棵老梧桐树，树叶落得光秃秃，树梢上挂着字迹模糊的牌子。沿着全圆佑指的方向看去，文俊辉有点却步:“这是......？”

“青年团在陆军基地的大本营。我工作的地方。”全圆佑目视着大本营一处白色洋铁皮屋顶小楼，这是他熟悉的地方，他在这里生活，就像俊在花町的房间纸门内外坐卧行走。

“干嘛带我来这里……”男孩子语气不满，眼神是畏惧的，全圆佑轻描淡写回答:“带你来转转而已。”气定神闲地拉着拘谨的文俊辉进门，开门的士兵向长官大声问好，眼神没有在俊身上多作停留。

文俊辉也不敢乱看，军营里散发着和花町的舒适优雅截然不同的气息，甚至还能隐隐闻到血腥味，远远地似乎听得见什么不可名状的惨叫声。全圆佑全然不在乎地走在路上，接受经过的士兵齐声问候，比起平时的儒雅样子多了几分冷酷。

“我去让副官帮你拿一身新的军校学生服，陪我洗个澡吧。”走到一处建筑物门前，全圆佑似乎无心地说，文俊辉随口应了声好，心想这里要去什么地方烧水打水，恐怕又要费不少工夫。

少时他就明白过来----推开公共浴室的门，一排排整齐的铁皮柜，走进去看见墙边成排的水龙头，都闪着白铁的亮光，是新的。

  
“原先的公共洗澡池太脏了，容易衍生传染病，现在军队里首先改装这种新式浴室，打开水龙头就有热水。想带你试试新东西。”全圆佑接过门口有人送来的衣服，嘱咐几句什么，那人走远后盯着四周不让人靠近，门轰然紧闭，现在，昏暗的空间里只剩下他们两人。

俊脱下衣服怯生生站在偌大的空间一角，从门缝里漏出来的光照射一束到男孩毛茸茸的胴体上，映衬得人更像无辜的小动物一般灵动，全圆佑伸手探试水温，朝文俊辉招手:“来，这会儿水已经烧好了，有人专门盯着水温，不会烫的。”

男孩迈开双腿慢慢地挪过去，走近时被稍稍等候了一会儿的人揽过肩膀，有密集的水珠溅湿身体，男孩乍然受惊往身前一缩，缩在全圆佑已经淋湿的怀里，那人脱了制服，踩在地上，用手弄了点什么东西倒在男孩发间，十指交错在俊的头发上按揉起来。

热气蒸腾的水中，低头站着的人一时彻底忘记了呼吸。

搓在头发上的粉末散发着淡淡的皂香，而此时身前的人脱去一切:身份、地位和衣服，在轻轻地给他洗头发，擦肩背，动作很温和，带着不熟练的试探，好像他的男孩是什么珍贵的瓷器害怕碰碎似的。俊被水呛了一下，发出卡顿的鼻音，被全圆佑搂到没有水的地方缓口气，全圆佑盯着他，继而才明白过来。

他在哭。

说不上来的心酸涌动，随着水珠落在身上而洗刷着内在的肺腑。中国男孩有着因从前语言不通而积郁数年的沉默内敛，也有不多行多错的谨慎自觉，一切的秉性是为了生存，而从来没有人教过他这些:被一个人揽在温热的水中，抚摸过每寸皮肤，坦诚相对，他身上没带武器，而他身上今天也没穿舞伎的斑斓衣服。

我们什么都不是。

我们只是属于彼此。紧紧地靠着，站着，从生到死之间短暂地陷入颠倒迷梦。他不像世上其他凭借征服满足爱欲的男人，他也不是那些奉承权贵赢来青睐的男孩，他们身处两个世界却殊途同归。

阿咏走之前对文俊辉说，想要抓住的短暂的缘分，文俊辉现在懂得了，那个孩子那样说的时候，是怀着怎样勇敢又寂寞的心事。

是很寂寞、很寂寞、要把你的胸膛打开把我安放进去的心事。

沉默半晌，文俊辉主动朝着那个方向伸出手臂:“要做吗？”

全圆佑一只手从后背护着他，贴墙挤压着胸腔里多余的空气，今天的男孩吻得很动情，想要离开的时候就去找回来那两片温柔的唇，含在口腔里舍不得分开。水流不断下落而全圆佑伸手拿起什么东西探向男孩的甬道，起初有点儿凉，诱发一阵羞赧的不适，紧接着闻到馥郁好闻的香气。是花香。蝴蝶伸出触角往花蕊里刺入之前，圆皂沿着边缘地带勾出带有欲望和柔情的蜜，文俊辉稍稍用力抓紧墙上的水管，等待着全圆佑把自己放进来---从来，从来没有这样顺利舒服地交契过。

男孩缩在身后人的怀里承受着力道和爱抚，水声好像春天的雨，热的雨，外面的声音听不见了，活着只有此刻、上涌、下落、流淌和交换彼此，只有你。只有从急促的鼻音里短短地叫着的“圆佑，圆佑”，这名字像个巫蛊咒语，凡是念了的人都会被扰乱了心，没了神志，只剩下一遍一遍喊他的名字，本能诱使男孩退化成穴居的动物，寄身于浪尖舢板的鱼，哭泣的初生儿，和他爱人的亲密伴侣。在灼热中化永恒。

两人洗澡洗到天都要黑了，文俊辉累得瘫在长椅上由全圆佑替他换上军校的学生制服，起身到门口去时脸颊还带着抹不开的绯红。门一经打开，全圆佑示意外面远处站着的人带人来清理浴室，自己拉着男孩走到天光里---冬天黑得早，军营的大探照灯底下，换上合身制服的男孩俨然俊朗少年，腰身细软，四肢修长，头发擦得半潮半干温柔地垂在额前几缕，脸色因为幸福充实而显得健康、快乐。

“要是能一直这样就好了。”文俊辉万没想到他们两人之间先说这种话的会是全圆佑。他大概也爱得忘情，有片刻失语，等到分别扭转身子朝门口慢慢走去时，走在异国情人身旁的中国男孩又再次泪涌。

最温存的时刻已经有过了，从没奢求得到的幸福也已经经过，一种独属于饱满玫瑰花蕊根苗处的刺生硬地顶开心房，这是甜蜜顶端巨大的空虚，乱世里一切都被染上短暂的血色，文俊辉去找他的手，他的手就贴在裤子边上，严谨板正地，这样的人却独有那份温柔。世间的事果然没有定数，家国民族，也不过是人类为自己创造融合与破裂、加速相遇、加速分离的契机而安置的借口，假如天底下的人都在缠绵深沉地爱着，冬日的晚风也不会割人肌肤，炮火会化为烟花，人间处处是盛宴，是庆典，是他们爱至浓时的拟态物。

在暮色四合下走回花町附近的巷子时，有人吵嚷着从巷道里一晃而过，文俊辉探头看了一眼，没看清，却似有所悟。远处宵禁第一遍的钟声急急忙忙响起来，再过一会儿，街道上就要没有人了。在花町附近的路边站定身子，抱着换下来的衣服包裹，朝全圆佑点头道别:

“你先回去吧，我好像有个朋友回来了，我去看看他。”

06

阿咏是在担架上给人抬回来的。

抬他的人都捂着鼻子，皱着眉，排队在总管房前等着总管的小跟班出来派发担架费。小跟班是个儿时调皮摔残了一条腿的男孩子---不然，他也和俊他们一样了---这会儿正端着一个铜盘，里面托着几个零钱，一包纸草烟，避嫌地递过去，示意那些人快走。

穿着短衫布衣的脚夫一散，院子里才渐渐围拢了人，花町今天难得地关门了。刚从外面回来的文俊辉站得离阿咏最近，其他人都躲在回廊上，房间门口。

但都无一例外地没话。

眼前的场景实在过于惨烈，年龄小一点的孩子已经有人开始哭。呜呜咽咽地，受了大一些的男孩子的眼色过后又忍下去。

俊向院子中央走了几步，慢慢地蹲下来用手里的衣服盖在躺着的人身上。掉眼泪在所难免，现在大家都惶惶不安地等候的是总管房里的动静。

“咣啷------”

一只瓷器砸在窗椽上，发出一声巨响后碎片四散开来。在场的孩子们都吓坏了，不论是平时生意好的还是不甚受欢迎的都一时忘记了素日的恩怨，站在附近的都往彼此跟前挪，人挨着人，感受着同伴身上的一点温度。只有文俊辉还蹲在院子里陪着地上的人。

“叫几个大点的孩子，一起抬出去，扔出去。”总管嘶哑的嗓音有些歇斯底里地响起，把小瘸子赶出房门。那孩子也站在门口抖得像筛子，不一会儿就哭了起来。

也许是同命相怜，花町里没有一个孩子真的肯亲手送自己的同伴去乱葬岗孤零零地等死。但怒气牵连到谁头上，说不定谁就会被卖去乡下或者遥远地方，因此没有人吭声。

文俊辉擦一把眼泪，对着地上的人喃喃说句:“请再忍一下。”起身往总管房间里走去，还没走到门口就被飞过来的账本砸了满怀。男孩子在门口顿一顿足，从地上捡起账簿，又定定神掀开门帘。

歪在榻上的人，一只脚踩在猫身上，踩得猫儿直叫唤。文俊辉低头走过去挨着他膝前跪坐下来，从总管脚下救出可怜的黑猫，抱在怀里轻声哄一会儿，把这小畜生放到一边去。

“你来，是来报告你那年轻军官又给你置办了衣服了？给你包了身子了？最近稍稍得意一些，胆子就大上了天啦？”缓缓开腔的老男人笑得难看，伸手捏着文俊辉的下巴，上下一打眼，又狠狠放开。

“这双眼睛，是我看中的眼睛呢。辜负了我的栽培，忘恩负义的小东西。”话中意有所指，干缩的手指细长地戳到脸上来，跪着的人不敢躲，一直深深埋着头。

“马上就是新年啦，我想，至少等过了新年，来年我们大家一起送阿咏出去，帮他找个可靠的去处，总是一桩善缘。”文俊辉伸出手扶着总管的膝盖，语气和软着，想想又说，“阿咏来的时候，比我还要小呢。您如果不救我，我现在早就死啦，您对于外头的难民也许没什么，但是这里的孩子有谁不是您捡回来养的，时节不太平，路上死了人，都要运到海边去烧。要是人的三魂六魄烧散了，阿咏来世怎么回家呢------”

男孩的眼睛含泪，是十一岁时让他来这里的命运节点。也是打动过眼前这个男人的眼睛。花町总管一辈子没有成家，和这些男孩子们住在一起，寂寥的生活靠看着孩子们成长打发。阿咏是最不听话的一个，但也因此受他教导最多。文俊辉来的时候不会讲日语，阿咏话多，天天对着他叽叽喳喳地讲，很快就听懂了七七八八。往事一旦返潮，俗世的人们总要陷入模糊的追忆，惯常刻薄的人冷笑一声，伸手要烟斗，文俊辉从旁边取了烟斗和火石来替他点上，听他含着烟嘴口齿不清地说:“你就是实心人，迟早有一天栽在自己手里----把人先挪到你房间去，别在别的地方碍眼，等好了，再关进后院平房，不许他出来。”

守着阿咏直到天快亮的时候，文俊辉才敢确定这孩子已经退烧。夜里找不了医生，只能拿花町常备的药物帮他清理血污。花町有同情阿咏的男孩子一起来帮忙，对文俊辉说:“总管花了好大力气才打听出来的，阿咏被带进日本人的军队里。那里的人把朝鲜人当下等人，又因为阿咏来历不明，就都欺负他，他的情人也帮不了他，反而因为他被追查了重罪，遣返日本去了。阿咏能回来，还是总管拜托的熟人偶然发现才弄出来的，总管只当他走了，哪知道他还在京城府，被那么多人白白地---”说到这里打住不说，低头查看小孩身上的伤。

“日本人是什么时候来的，为什么好好的朝鲜就被日本人霸占着，朝鲜的有为青年要为他们的天皇效忠，朝鲜的女人都去做他们的随军远征队，那朝鲜还剩什么？”文俊辉一面擦拭着阿咏的身体，一面忿忿不平。

“嘘-----你别这样讲，咱们这里也有亲日派，咱们花町就是日本人资助才开的。你不知道吗，日本人仗打得厉害，在西边弄了一个什么满洲国，信奉儒教的中国军队打不过信仰天皇的日本人，他们天天念着东亚共荣，东亚真要成为那帮疯子们的了。俊哥，你不是中国人吗？”

被提问的契机来得太急，文俊辉仿佛受了什么提醒似地一惊。

“我？我小时候住在南洋。”

“啊，这样。”

失去自己置身事外的立场会怎么样，从前文俊辉没有想过。

现在他对着说胡话的阿咏，一整夜长久地想，才发觉自己原先过得太封闭，太闭塞。如果不是全圆佑，他不会知道日本人用掠夺来的资源和财富不断地发展新的产业，只会越来越强大，而受着欺压的民族不仅是朝鲜这一个。还有爷爷心心念念想要回去的故国。

初见时全圆佑刀柄上的梅花，老家院子天井里的梅枝，那天在乡间小路上遇见的孤零零的一枝梅，红色的星星点点，樱花妖冶的红，花町门口插着的旗子上的鲜红，这些从前看起来没什么分别的颜色如今都在男孩的眼中分出层次，有些沉淀着血缘的红，有些染着魔鬼的毒液，有些脆弱而易逝，有些坚毅而古老。他不知道此番觉悟意味着什么，只是隐隐地被唤起一种不再与世隔绝的情致。人一旦与人联通心灵过后，便会开始耽于痴心，妄图与世上一切的声色温度取得联系，爱所爱者，恨应恨者，叹息着前进。

比起从前来，如今的俊长大了。

第二天请来医生，替阿咏上药疗伤，听了医嘱之后，文俊辉才支撑着一夜未睡的身体去换衣服准备练习新的舞蹈。教习跳舞的师傅年纪大了，自己跳不动，从旁指导这个天赋异禀的年轻舞伎。俊与其他一起学舞的孩子不同，他总能找到一个动作和下一个动作联结处最微妙的停顿与连贯，随三味线师傅的乐声起舞时使观看者目由心转，心随身动，极为灵巧。即使这样，教习师傅还是严格得很，背着手在旁边拉长腔调乱转:“要有...耐心，要有...雅韵，诧寂之美，在于...风格，你现在还小，还，早着呢---”

俊遵循这诧寂雅致的追求，一遍遍重复体会着师傅教给的动作，身段形状，渐渐初具风格。每天下了练习，匆忙更衣打扮后去宴席间跳舞助兴，或是跟着两三个同伴一起乘坐客人从宅邸派来的车辆前去表演，回来时已是深夜。阿咏的脸上日见血色，偶尔文俊辉回房时他还能披着衣服坐起来陪曾经的玩伴聊一会天。他们不约而同地选择了闭口不提曾经的事和某个特殊的人，就连全圆佑的事文俊辉也没有对阿咏说，只是一心嘱咐他养好身体，等着过新年。

“过年就能吃到年糕，还能买花回来装点屋子，你的床头要摆一盆小香兰，我的桌子上放一束三角梅，新年夜也许要周全外面那些大人，但是回来一定通宵玩乐，大家一年辛苦，总管也会给零用钱添福气，总之---总之一定要养好身体等着新年呀。”

阿咏多数时候还是沉默的，听了文俊辉在自己身边喋喋不休，脸上露出一丝笑意，合目点一点头，就又重新躺下。手指上的纱布被他自己绞断了，大概是伤口长好会痒，他急着抓挠。文俊辉替他收拾了重新包扎，自己才匆忙钻进被窝。

  
躺在冰凉的被子里时，白日的忙碌和夜晚的劳心渐次退场，文俊辉闭眼猜想着全圆佑下一次会什么时候来。他已经小半个月不曾在花町出现了。托了他包身的福，文俊辉一时半会还不用应付其他的客人，只需要跟同伴一起表演舞蹈。舞跳得越来越好，却总不见那人的踪影，难免有些急躁，某一天在花町宴会的演出上，出了个不大不小的纰漏。

俊无心地和伙伴冲撞，转错了方向后，又转回来，演出结束，就在席间跪着谢罪。在座的日本军官取笑这个笨拙的孩子一番，要求罚他杯酒就算了。偏偏有人要生事，端着一壶酒走上来要自己亲手喂给这个男孩子喝。总管急着赔笑脸，正要暗示文俊辉挣扎些不要全喝下去，这边男孩已经被托着下巴捏着嘴灌得五迷三道，酒水从唇角和脸上流淌，直淌进衣领衣襟，一面又被呛出眼泪，顺着脸颊流下两行泪珠，被粗鲁军人隔着手套的手上来擦拭干净，直灌下一壶才罢。文俊辉低着头晕晕乎乎跪坐不稳，总管上来要拖他出去，那个灌他酒的人问:“他叫什么名字？”

“是叫做俊的男孩子。”总管忍着气答道。

“是朝鲜青年团副指挥的情人，天皇的花町养出来的男孩子，却找个朝鲜人做情人，真是好笑啦。”席间不知道有谁使坏，喊了一句，大约在场的都是日本人，这时期瞧不起其他民族，于是满堂大笑起来。有人边笑边骂，总管趁乱把文俊辉带出去，远离一时是非。

这是文俊辉头一回被捉弄得这么狼狈，又吐又烧地在自己房间里休息了一夜才醒转。日本人在军队里残暴无情的说法他早有耳闻，只是亲身体会，只觉得这些在狂傲与残酷双重挟持下的心如同斑驳生硬的草泥墙纸。经不得柔情拨转，会惊动。已然不是人，是畜牲。他们言行不离他们唯一的人神，说起战争便一口一个吞并东亚，实现共荣。头一回知道狂妄的热情，也会引起人性至暗的变化。

就在俊独自感受着内心曲折蔓延的生长期间，漫长等待的愁闷终于在年关前消散。

全圆佑来了。

07

  
花町提供给客人消遣解闷的游戏里，有一种手指人偶戏。

俊在手指上套着小小的布偶，一个红色的，衣服做工精细，垂下来像舞伎，一个白色的，神情做得孤傲，微微仰着头颅。俊将手指比划在一起，使他们做出种种动作。

“大人请坐下，我给您跳舞吧。”

红色衣裾在空中比划几圈，颇有节奏和意趣。

“大人在哪里，我找不到你啦。”

停下来的人偶四处张望着，坐在他身后的白色人偶仍旧在原地安座。

“大人不要烦恼，俊来给您解忧。”

两个人偶慢慢靠近了，作出种种欢愉姿态，红绕着白，白抵着红，仿佛有说不出的心事，只好相互试探。

不过很快也就被丢下桌子去了。

人偶骨碌碌滚落到地上，毫无生气地又恢复了无生命的呆板与沉默。房间很大，人偶显得小而不起眼。

男孩跪坐在桌前，垂目不语。

再抬眼时是被人抬起脸，视线本能地透过泪花看向那人的眼睛。圆佑没有看他。

知道这点也就落下心来。还好。不看就不会心软，也不愧疚。

军装制服腰带上的锁扣冰凉硌手，被束紧时男孩发出难耐的呻吟，但很快又被镇压下去了---骑坐上来的人今天大概是下定了决心。下了决心也就承受着，文俊辉从小被教得最多的就是 ，顺着他，使他喜欢你，哄他开心，开心就够了。不拘是哪个他，是做什么的他。

而从不曾想要使他心痛。

全圆佑今天很凶。这种时候原来可以这样凶。从一开始就痛得男孩咬紧牙关，说不出一个字。

爱人的责备，没声音，却像刀子。是我先背叛你，他想，他不住地颤抖起来，却不能开口求他原谅。他恨这可恨的世界，但不恨他，即使被他侵犯至最后的底线，身体难受紧张地弓起来，脊骨抵着榻榻米的纹路，从最深处蔓延开拥挤密集的钝痛，不过三两个来回额头就蒙了汗。男孩被拽入红色的、紫色的、斑驳的地狱，这地狱里有随时爆发的雷霆马车，而他舍不得逃走，从深渊里伸手，什么也没有抓住。

没有吻，没有爱抚，什么都没有，因痛苦而停滞的空间弥漫着大火。最后晕过去之前，男孩子的眼前翩跹经过一只蝴蝶。柔柔地划过，游走在因心酸而皱缩起来的心尖。

脆弱而美好的春天。

朝着他的心坎一下子倾泻倒塌下来。

  
全圆佑刚进花町的门时，是直朝着总管的房间去的。

傍晚总管的房里已经烧上了炭盆。猫儿偎在暖烘烘的物什旁边惬意地眯眼睛。全圆佑走过去的时候伸手逗猫，小畜生不理他，自顾自舒服，他也就收回手，缩回来之前摸了一把黑亮的毛皮。

“咱们这里，不是没有规矩。孩子们都是五湖四海聚拢来，有些今后出息了，未免想着要回家乡。故此恩客赎身这回事，除非是两边自愿，不然，我不敢轻易做主，怕损了这个阴德。”总管在一片烟雾重重中斜卧，平素的热情化成一片纸样的薄情贴在脸上，嘴里慢悠悠地吐烟。

“我带俊离开，他怎么会不愿意？俊的身价我清楚，现在也拿得出来，要是总管见我们两人投契，心里想-----”

“咦，你这人，”总管皱起眉头，语气嗔怪，“你别急扣帽子，把小孩叫来问一问就是了。我一没逼他二不劝他，你看他怎么说。”

“教习跳舞的师傅年纪大了，我想留在花町陪着师傅。大人前程似锦，还请不要在这种事情上一时耽溺。”文俊辉说得严正，语气态度自然，唯独没有抬起头来看面前的人一眼。

歪着身子抽烟的总管幽幽吐出一口烟，从鼻腔里长长地叹一口气。

“所以，”全圆佑附在身下人的耳边开了今晚第一句腔，“是我误会了是吗。你只不过是一个顺从的赚钱工具而已，至于跟谁做，做什么，不是都一样吗。”

语气里透着男孩子没见过的凌厉，俊仿佛尝到苦味，从半昏迷中模糊地走出，继而又被弄得更糊涂，每一次深入都引起骨架之间的震颤，他仿佛从内部被撕裂，被打碎，被融化在一片冰凉黏腻之中，直至他自己也开始厌恶自己。

不过是日本人弄了来做玩物的，不过是从海上漂来的远方孤魂，又何必做一场空梦，来使人心碎呢。

他人生命的重量，你承担得起吗。

为了极力完成这最后一项结合的仪式，俊强忍着眼泪和呻吟，从一片茫然的虚空中露出笑容来，对发怒的小狮子轻声讨好地说，很喜欢，很舒服，喜欢，喜欢大人，喜欢圆佑......

狮子被更深的愤怒和疑惑围困着，不管不顾地横冲直撞起来。

文俊辉睁眼醒来的时候，天似乎仍黑着。看到连总管都在他房间里坐着，才隐隐感觉到有什么要紧严重的事情发生了。

“诶，你现在别动，躺好躺好，总算醒了，我去给你热一下粥。”照顾他的男孩子和他差不多大，前次陪着他一起照顾过阿咏。文俊辉略抬一抬眼，看到床边地上也摆着上次他们给阿咏用的药。

从某个部位传来一阵隐痛，折磨得人咬紧嘴唇也还是难忍呻吟。

真疼啊。

“受苦了吗？知道为什么吧？头一回多数人都是这么过来的。他对你算客气，走之前留了十十足足的酬金。”总管声音难得地清楚，也许是因为他这会儿没在抽烟。“不过这笔钱我想你是不肯要的，要了也折辱你面子。我替你收住，你先把伤养好，等退了烧，再回自己房间，这间大屋子暂时给你用着。”说时渐渐往外挪去，大概是看人醒了也就不再担心，或者是去找医生，总之是带上门，脚步声很快就听不见了。

端着粥碗的人进来之前，确认了外间无人，走过来在床边坐下。同伴的手探上他的额头，嘴里喃喃着:“你睡着的时候，大夫来过一次，说是你没经过这么激烈的......事情，有点发烧了，还一直在念叨着什么，深川...还是深镇什么的。上午总管进来时，你被惊动了，一直在梦里喊娘，把总管心疼坏了呢，我没从见过他那个样子。”一番话说完，也不管有没有在稀里糊涂的人耳朵里落下字去，就端起碗送过一勺粥来，“慢慢坐起来一点，我喂你吃几口吧，你一天一夜没吃东西了。还好你身体算是结实，咱们这里时常地...有人被大人们玩得弄得残废了也是有的，你就只当做...身不由己吧。”

苦生绵长。身不由己。

俊往不知道饥饿的肚子里吞咽着被喂食的粥，热量和水分已经不能使他苏醒。身体像被困在一张网中，过不了多久又开始颤抖。

那人是什么时候离开的呢。

他走的时候看到自己的伤了吗。

他会伤心吗。他会自责，或是更无奈，或是更恨更懊恼吗。

其实身不由己的不光是花町的小男孩。

身为日军治下的朝鲜青年团年轻的副指挥，全圆佑某种程度上是在帮助殖民者镇压自己所属的民族。

他难道不也是身不由己吗。

这样的两个人如果走到一起去，人们也会像那天夜里宴席上的人一样取笑他吧。

俊实在不愿意将小小的自己，牵连进那个人的命运里去。

他宁愿他从此恨他，像肩膀上的牙印一样，留给他的是会一直带着的东西就好了。

就像现在他给自己留下的伤，也会伴随着撕裂的痛苦存在很长时间。今生今世都不再忘记。

“你说前世，我们都是做什么的人，这辈子才会在这种地方呢。”床边坐着的人见俊一直不声响，怕他暗自伤心，只好没话找话讲，引开一些想头。“我大概是前世不孝顺父母，或者不忠于主人，总之一定是犯了什么戒律，才会托生到这个命里的吧。”男孩子说起来有些伤感，不知不觉也忘了原本是要安慰人的。

“我倒觉得，我没有前世。”俊看着天花板出神，口齿黏连地说，“我好像感觉不到。从这一世才知道活着的滋味似的。”

“活着的滋味有许多种吧，我们这一种哪里算活着，只是有口饭吃，有人要的年纪日子稍稍过得去罢了。”

“也不是。活着要是有爱的，好像才是真的活着......他是我第一个，所以今生是第一世。我这么说，显得很傻吧？”

俊抬起头看着自己同伴懵懂的眼神，弯起嘴角摸摸男孩的头发，示意自己要躺下休息了。小孩收拾了东西退出去，屋子里又重新只剩下他一个人。

他就这样躺着养伤到了新年前夕。

好不容易不需要人扶就能起身了，俊白天偶尔会在大家睡觉的时候去后院里转转。总管从房间里往外看见了，也不理会。俊听说自己后来找上门来的客人都被总管以身体不适为由搪塞过去了，去跟他道谢时，却看不到好脸色。

“是个懂事的就快点振作起来该干嘛干嘛，别天天一副有话说不出来的样子在院子里乱转。”仍旧是大大的铜烟锅，在房间里燃烧着仿佛永远不会断绝的烟雾，再冷的天气看上去都暖和了些。

小孩子们高高兴兴地拿花和彩纸装饰花町，在走廊里穿行。俊走几步，停下来休息一会儿，有年纪还小的男孩上来问他俊哥哥怎么了，是不是被客人欺负了，他就揉揉小孩子的头说自己只是病了，没有人会对好看的男孩子动粗，以后你也不会受欺负。

俊从小就是花町最好看的男孩子当中的一个，他不张扬，性格比谁都更像个孩子，因此大家也都喜欢他，爱往他跟前凑，从没听他叫苦。

这么一个实心的人，迟早吃亏在自己手里。总管靠在描着绣的褥子上，漫不经心地对猫儿讲。

新年的气氛是热闹的。头一天日本军官在花町办新年聚会，花町上下忙完送走日本人过后，就开始一起热闹。日本人送了战时他处难得的橘子来，冬天里烤火吃橘子极佳，孩子们人人都分得一个。文俊辉拿着自己那份从席间悄悄出来，拖着还没好全的身体摇摇晃晃地推开自己房间的门。

原本和阿咏约好，一定要等到新年的。

阿咏也确实履行了这个承诺。只是真的刚刚熬到了新年。

橘子从怀里滚到地上，打了几转，碰到榻榻米的边缘又转回来。

人却活转不过来了。

阿咏死的时候是一个人。在房间里，用他早就藏好的毒药。那是军营里药老鼠的药，阿咏大概从那时候就想死了。有人把他救回来，又前途未卜地活了一段日子，这段时间过得悄无声息，像是这个人从不曾存在过。

直到死了就是死了的时候，满屋子命运孤苦的孩子才一个接一个伤心起来，渐次低下头去低泣。

文俊辉蹲下身子翻开阿咏身上的被褥，看见被褥底下盖着的是自己当日替他盖上的衣服---那天脱下这件衣服，全圆佑给他换上的一身学生装，后来也差人送回去了。

俊把头埋得低低的，没有叫人看见他的眼泪。

以后也不会再让人看见了。

08

花町的早晨，论平时该是颓唐而偶有喧嚷的。

一夜的欢愉已经散去，门口常常站着几个送客的人，总管拉着某位权贵或穿制服的人的手谄媚地嘱咐人再来。或者有赖着不走又没钱的被请出去，引起一阵骚动。但也很快恢复平静。男孩子们累了，脚步软软地走回来，虚浮的身体需要休息，这样颠倒错乱的作息，也只有年轻的时候能熬得住。

而新年过后恢复日常的早晨，大家如常地忙碌着进出，只是都不觉将目光投向后院的院门，个个怀揣着感伤和心事。忧郁的眼光在人前不能拿出，一转身都是惊弓之鸟般脆弱惶恐，有些得以偷空的，就来到跟前目视。

草席裹着的长条横在敞篷马车上，得了花町总管打点的警察在一边吸烟，漫不经心地看着马车夫把车拖出门外，那上面是个死物，看着像人形。但这年头，死个人实在不是什么新鲜事，花町这样的地方背景复杂，不会有人细究个中缘由，只要找几个人来给房间洒洒药水，清理干净，下回的客人仍旧会被笑脸迎进。新的幻梦盖过旧的叹息，一重一重的记忆，一波一波流走。

文俊辉没能在阿咏离开花町的最后一程赶去看着他，有客人出了重金，一来就点名要看他的表演。俊这几日很少合眼，强打精神去了，一进门先鞠躬一礼，才是亮相。

来看表演的客人年纪不大，和俊大约相仿，身材也是清瘦的，不像军人，也不是商人，因此上来时一路有人打量。因为客人出手阔绰，总管亲自把他送上楼，俊在自己房间换衣服远远看着，叹气偏偏这时候找了来。

但仍然是要跳舞的。

阿咏曾经最怕练习，因为跳得不好，师父总是盯着他管教，而文俊辉因为小时候练武的底子，身体柔软有力，学起来又快又好。阿咏很快就失去了早来几年的优势，跟着俊偷出时间来练习，但往往又变成了俊起劲地练，阿咏在一旁看天看云看外面偶然有人放起来的风筝，男孩的心就跟着那些飘飘荡荡的事物飞在天外。但围墙内的生活是不允许飘飘荡荡的，阿咏学艺不精，受了很多打骂冷眼，对他包容温和的只有后来遇到的唯一一个，喜欢他天真活泼的男人。

俊一出场时，客人便微微怔住，颇有兴趣地盯住他看。

  
向来穿着色彩斑斓的衣服给客人造梦的人，今天穿着的只是一身黑衣。

腰间没有束带，因此透过衣服能够隐约看见纤细腰肢，行动起来游刃有余。手起腕落之际，从袖子里滚落一根白缎带，随着手部的抖动渐渐舒展开来，仿佛是舞者浓烈情感的延伸，直探向人心底。

今天的俊是特别的。

想必看着的人也了然。这男孩子一定极其喜欢跳舞，勤勉于练习，也知道怎样将自己的身体感官，生命情致，一概融入舞蹈中去表现，因此纵凝神屏息看去，男孩神情内敛着，仍能从身体的线条、走向、气息的波动中感受到心潮起伏，一曲尚未终了，坐在对面的客人就站起来走到年轻的舞伎身旁，在他一转身时截住他，用手背轻轻剐蹭他的脸----

“你哭了。”

脸上带着平静克制的表情，眼睛里甚至还有笑意，眼泪沿着脸颊往下淌出两道晶莹的泪沟。手指勾上去是冰凉的。

俊匆忙止住动作，看看一边的三味线师傅没有说话，自己怕客人生气惹事正要下拜谢罪，被对方一把拦住---

“俊辉，不必了。”

是中国话。

不是南方口音。

他被困惑住了。

“我是受人之托来看你一眼，顺便给你带一样东西。因为我早就听说你和我一样是中国人，才非要来看看你，都是同胞，你流落在这里受苦，我处境也不大好，但起码一切自由，只是没有能力带你出去。”

心下的种种疑惑，猜想，不曾宣泄的愤怒，委屈，未完的故事，中止的伤心，一下子像千万只蚁啃啮着他的心。俊呆呆地站在原地没有回应，三味线师傅受了客人眼色出去了，走时把门严严地合上，留下他们两个。

“关内失守之后，许多中国人被阖家带到朝鲜来，要么去做劳工，要么就成了流民。眼下人心惶惶，没有真正的安身之所，圆佑想先送你去香港，等他安顿好这边的事情再去找你，没想到会被你拒绝。圆佑背负的责任重大，如今整个京城府残存的朝鲜爱国青年都靠他维系着一线希望，要是他们连这么唯一一个在日本人内部的领袖都失去了，那酝酿多年的计划，所有人忍辱偷生一路在地狱里走来的这些年，也会化为枉费。”那人说他叫徐明浩，长得很干净，假如不是在战时，他大概会在中国北方的某个太平人家生活自在，而不是卷入到朝鲜青年的起义计划中来，替他们的某个首领给一个小小舞伎送来一点消息。

有时某些只属于命运的声音，听来极为荒诞。从虚空里走出，每个人都是渺小的颗粒。

俊也动心动情地想过，假如，假如，他是南洋商贾家庭的独子，而全圆佑则是朝鲜名门之后，到南洋游历，清明踏青，或是秋夕赏月，在他乡相遇。那时节。假如。假如。

甚至快意也不能够去想象。

  
坐在异国偶遇的同胞对面，俊显得比平时还要安静许多。他沉默地听着眼前的年轻人兴致勃勃向自己述说来到朝鲜之后他参加了朝鲜民间的抗日活动，和青年联合会、爱国会等等组织接触，还遇到了不少同样流亡过来的中国人。“你知道青年联合会的标志是什么吗，是梅花。”

一语惊醒。

“原来圆佑和...这些的关系这么密切啊。”

“当然了，全长官可不只是一个爱国军官，他是青年联合会的总指挥，联合会的梅花纹就是他的家族族徽，曾经担任执行官的全圆佑家族的几个男孩子都在执行任务中不幸意外牺牲了，现在剩下的元成员就只有他。他在日本人那里得力，事实上一直向我们自己的组织输送人才和资源，我真的很佩服他，他在给自己的民族做一件大事。”

那人每多说一句，俊就感到自己与他的命运距离更远一些，也无怪他要带自己走自己终究是没有去，其实结局已经提前写好，命运本就是装订得极为粗糙的一卷，不堪卒读，不忍卒读，也往往终于无人问津的旧典。

至于情爱呢，温柔呢，乃至于相互诉说的孤独。

就让它们像蝴蝶停留在春天一样，停留在一场一场忘情的空梦里吧。也只能这样。

“我此行过来，是来看看你，替他帮你带来了这个，他说他对你多有亏待，仍然期待他日相逢。”中国北方的男孩态度爽朗，递来的信封单薄，却像装着什么重足千钧的东西，文俊辉接过只觉得沉甸甸的。

“那就，后会有期了。”道别时眼神真挚，俊也终于有点动容，从自己的苦想里走出，向身前的人道一句告辞，眼看他朝楼下走去，想要叫住说点什么，看看周围又低下头，靠在门边淹没在自己的寂静里。

拆开的信封里装着那人靠手段弄来的日军海关通行证，没有手书，没有信，大概是怕留罪证，也许是怕他受牵连。

纸片从桌缘轻飘飘地坠落，陷入对爱人未知前途的巨大恐惧，天色也随着心境渐渐罩上夜晚的黑障。

  
人悲伤的时候，时间被划开两道，总有一部分心神是困在心里说不出，也得不到安抚，只好靠着尽力沉醉，或者寄情于歌舞，来这里的客人常常如此，而身处此间的人也未尝不是。穿着黑衣的中国男孩像为多年的伙伴感到悲愤一般比平时更投入地跳舞，一场一场下来，场下就有人留了心。

被总管告知当日给他灌酒的日本军官今天点名要他单独陪同已是半夜，文俊辉拖着极其乏累的身体踏入房间不过半步就想离开。那人喝多了酒，醉醺醺地上来求抱，俊借口替他开窗通风躲开了散发油腻酒气的那具身体，打开花町窗扇，忽然豁然开朗。

眼前的京城府夜晚有着一如既往的寂静，除去花町所属的一带之外，其他地方都因宵禁没什么人声。零星的灯光和风中烛笼远远近近点亮视野里的几点。不等男孩子遥想更多，身后的人伸出手，与此同时，远处的某个地方开始，几乎是接连的几个瞬间，灯火逐渐归于黑暗。

“怎么回事？”醉梦中的野兽怀抱着心在他处的娇香软玉，蹭着男孩子保养得细腻的皮肤呢喃问着，“怎么搞得...停电了？”

  
俊没有应声。透过城市重重的墙他仿佛看见了，准备起义的青年们如何黑衣夜行，相互接头，分发武器，最后一次坚定信念，切断各个地区的电源后，举着火把向黑暗中强大的敌人行进，每个人身上都降临了一个神。一个不属于日本人的构造，也不属于花町总管曾指着谈论瞬间欢喜的神。

那是朝鲜母亲的神。是死去的亡魂柔声吟哦与悲哀低泣之下受煎熬的土地，在炮火的焦化之下日益丰满而愤怒起来的神。

也是“他”的神。

今晚，他一定在人群中镇定地行走，指挥行动有条不紊，除去发号施令之外脸上看不出一丝异色。

那就是他。是他深知的，明明和自己一样大，却承担了难以想象的反抗绝望之役的精魂。

有时，灵感的诞生会在心灵相通的一瞬自然地到来。

心被夜间的风吹得有些柔软，酸酸涩涩仿佛第一天认识的时候。那天他喂他喝下一杯酒，命运在那个夜晚缔结殷红。

假如当时他知道故事会是这样的结局，大概仍然会走向前去，义无反顾。

那么，我也一样。

“大人，俊为您点蜡烛驱逐黑暗。您别担心。”俊放低声音哄骗着喝醉之后六神无主的醉鬼，花町上下有军靴和木地板相撞的声音。有人穿衣起身喊叫。有男孩子挽留客人，甚至总管的猫儿也难得地叫了一声。

叫吧。叫吧。

把快乐，或是冤屈。

统统都倒进油壶里。

洒在地板上。

玩弄绝望。

笑着，迎来心灵交契的时刻。

火焰在蜡烛上探出毛茸茸的肢体。像个活物。

今晚，一切都前所未有地鲜明起来。

“大人，您拿好，俊也拿一个。”男孩坦然地将蜡烛举着递过去，示意那人跟着自己蹲下来。穿着军靴的人蹲下来，看着烛光中男孩的脸，露出对春宵一刻的向往与贪婪。

而下一刻就置身花海。

花町楼上最大的房间失火的时候，京城府四角像事先约好了一样齐齐放出火焰。火势包围了整座城池，许多人的命运在今晚陷落。

烟雾和焰火的盛大与明亮，足以使人忘记身处夜晚的事实，也忘记了绝望和被吞噬的痛苦，而快乐地看着只存在于梦中的幻象映照着人间。

此世此间，再没有别种的融合，能比此时的破碎更令人完整。

恍惚中记忆的闸门重启，把走过的水路再走一遍，见过的大街上的人再回忆不清。只记得某天傍晚，霞光似火凄艳，港口停泊着船帆。

那是家。

“喵---”

那只他救过的猫，轻轻将爪子攀上花町楼上的雕栏。

猫儿的爪子落地无声。

记忆融化湮灭，像雪花。

很热。

  
09

全圆佑从小就被教育成为一个打仗救国的男人。

行走要板正，睡眠要警觉，要擅用刀，也要会用枪。冷兵器的时代已经过去，只是要保留冷兵器的风骨。

因此锻炼得极为严密。

贴合男孩子拔节生长的骨骼附着的，是一层远看认不出的气质。人群中一眼望过去，或许会觉得冷峻而疏离。因教养而生出的温和只在近处散发，偶尔不发一言，又会透出一股狠劲。

这种时候的全圆佑总是令人望而生畏的。

军校的同学都对全圆佑捉摸不定的气质存着几分畏惧。当然，能让同龄男孩子不产生嫉妒和愤恨反而敬重，靠的当然不会是虚势。

京城府陆军军校当年有两个出了名能打又会说的学生。一个出身名门，家族早早与日军高层合作，在殖民后的朝鲜保存着战前的风光，全圆佑本人能力出众，又通晓些天文地理，历史经纬，理所当然地与众不同；另一个就来路简单些，完全靠着超强的学习能力和动手能力在所有野战演练中成功生存，用他同学的话来说就是没有这人不会做的东西，即使在高山顶上也能用头盔做压力锅把草根树叶煮熟了又疗伤又充饥，由于出身一般，起初并不显眼，但毕业时直接被陆军十七师要去做了个小指战员，不到两年就一路晋升成为陆军少将，这人有个一听就是朝鲜人的名字，叫金珉奎。

这两个朝鲜人按理说并不走得到一起去，因此外人也无从知道他俩是什么时候认识的。或许早在陆军学校的时候就相互久仰大名，又或许是骨子里相互不大看得起，在某次联合演练过后找机会打了一架----男孩子之间熟悉起来的途径无非那么几个。

总之在军校和周围的人反应过来之前，这俩人就维持了一段时间的友谊了。

全圆佑成为朝鲜人当中臭名昭著的、日本人驯化朝鲜青年成立的青年团副指挥时，第一个送来花篮朝贺的就是金珉奎，当然，全圆佑发现那篮子底下全是臭鸡蛋倒也不意外。在金珉奎升职被授勋的仪式上，全圆佑到场，带着一瓶酒当场和金珉奎碰杯庆祝，金珉奎被这米醋酸得牙根发痒，也只好在全圆佑眼前勉强面不改色喝下去。

说白了两个人暗地里较个什么劲，根本就没有第三个人知道。

  
直到徐明浩出现。

全圆佑在陆军基地军官们住着的大院子里见到这个瘦削的中国男孩时，金珉奎正在一边给男孩细细地熬小米粥。

难得这么个大男人肯为人拿出他的好手艺，全圆佑非要上去试一试身手，三两下就被中国男孩的扫堂腿格挡得本来就细的小腿乌青发紫。全圆佑坐在椅子上抱着小腿没好眼色地看着金珉奎凑在徐明浩跟前吹凉刚刚盛起来的小米粥，嘴里碎碎念些“刚煮好肯定有点烫...别着急...要白糖吗？不要吗？会不会容易没味道......”简直一下子老了五十岁。

“我说，这人什么来历？”全圆佑倨傲地用朝鲜话问金珉奎。

“我不叫这人，我是关内人，叫徐明浩，从江那边来。”男孩的声音意外地有点奶气，口音很软，但显然语言上没有障碍。

全圆佑尴尬了一刻，金珉奎才幽幽地给自己这位同期战友解围:“明浩是满洲国成立以后流亡过来的，和家人失散了，在京城府卖艺，我看他武术功夫了得，带来我这边教教几个年轻人。”

“你哪里有人需要学这些？”全圆佑轻描淡写回问，眼神不曾显出一丝异色。

“青年联合会的同志已经告诉我们了，联合会首领正是你的堂兄，你也给联合会发展了不少青年团成员。”徐明浩友好地直接说出这两个人僵持多年没有揭开来的真相。金珉奎有点尴尬地干咳两声，却听见全圆佑坦然开口。

“啊，是有那么回事。家兄受父亲命令一直业余从事一点民间活动，我看他穷得慌，偶尔给他送点吃不完的军粮。至于跟过去的人，那不关我事。我没逼他们过去。”说着又缓缓抬头，眼神波澜不惊地经过金珉奎的脸:“倒是你，什么时候把爱国会的人插进我团里来了，你以为我是傻的吗？”

“额......”金珉奎一下子反而不知道怎么自处起来，嘿嘿干笑了笑，露出虎牙摆出一副“既然已经这么尴尬了”的表情，半晌才回过神来接上一句:“既然大家都是给朝鲜做事的人，怎么当年在军校的时候搞得那么紧张，互相瞧不起，还要互相争日本人给的职位，我还以为...你们京畿道全家的势力......”

“说起来，我现在也算是对你来说没有底牌的人了，你就好好呆着吧，找中国人过来教功夫，真是有你的。”全圆佑起身往年轻少将身上拍了拍，“下次再议，你的人我给你送回来哈。”说罢就垂下手出去，军姿端正，不几步便消失在路口。金珉奎讶然:“这人怎么知道这么多事？”

“人家全长官是受家族之命忍辱负重，大概也被囊括在一个完整的作战计划里，一时半会无法脱身吧。”已经喝上小米粥的温柔男孩一字一顿说着，“珉奎，你这米粥真香，像我娘做的。”

高大的青年靠过来，手掌轻轻贴着男孩的头发，安慰般地蹭了几下。

他们当然也多少怀有难言的过往和在黑暗中踽踽独行的决心。否则不会远隔千里也聚拢了来，为了一个共同目的燃烧青春，忍受常人无从揣度的酸楚和伤心。

全圆佑回到青年团，路过白铁皮大门的公共浴室不觉内心柔软些许。

也不光是和俊的真心相对，这浴室是建给朝鲜的男孩子们用的，日本人不会靠近。因此青年团每常例会，在演练场上轰轰烈烈声势浩大地开一次，又钻到这浴室里，每一个水龙头往下哗啦哗啦放热水，水汽蒸腾中男孩子们一个个脱掉上衣，全圆佑背着手走过去，自己也只穿件短打背心，目视着那些新进加入、或早就加入某个联合阵营的青年们，脊背上无一例外刺着一枚梅花青印。

和他那把短刀上的梅花一样，并不起眼，并不妖冶，却坚毅而古老。

那是家族忍辱偷生唯一的信念。家族里的兄弟叔伯，死了一个再顶上一个，被暗杀的，被仇视的，因无法忍受日本人的暴行失了神志的，就这么不为人知地苟活着。

全圆佑清楚地知道自己生来就被刻下了这样的信仰。这样的宿命。他想他今生没有什么自己可以选的东西。

于是就一路这样走来。步步走在刀尖上，枪口下，多方势力注视着他，从十几岁到二十岁，他早熟得吓人，时常审视自己的灵魂，隔着血脉的热，感受到的是忘我的冷。

有如梅花风骨一样的冷而坚硬。

这固然没有什么不好。全圆佑见多了失去希望的生命幻灭前黯淡的眼神。他十分清楚自己所走的每一步，自己来这世间所做的每一桩事，都寸寸写满意义。

除了他不曾纵容自己。

不曾将自己的柔情示人，更不能有眼泪与喟叹。

全圆佑从浴室秘密会议的人群里揪出两个身上没有刺青的男孩子之后，把他们送回金珉奎处。金珉奎在自家院门口捡到两个被五花大绑的下属，哭笑不得，解开绳子时却从他俩衣物之间抖落下一封信来。

联合起义的计划酝酿了许久，全圆佑的堂兄被不明真相的朝鲜人暗杀，全圆佑决定主动一回，找金珉奎共同作出决策。利用自己在日本人内部的网络弄到的海关通行证只有寥寥几张，给爱国会联合会里几个有家有室的同志塞了一份之后，又拿出两份交给徐明浩:“你该回你的祖国去。还有一个人，我想请你替我去找他。”

起义的准备工作进行得紧张而模糊。只有在模糊的时候才能忘记一会儿现实的严峻。冷静的指挥官给他人解释作战方案、备用计划、撤退路线种种，自己却靠着日夜颠倒的疲倦麻痹神经，忘记痛楚和失望。那些日子金珉奎在人群里见了全圆佑，看着自己的同伴脸色苍白神情凝重，总要上去拍拍那人肩膀，明知道也没法开口问，不管是谁问全圆佑都只有一句“肠胃炎犯了”，除了某次跟金珉奎开完秘密会议之后，在金珉奎院子的角落里对着黑暗中目光炯炯的人问:“要是我不小心伤害了一个人，我该怎么为冲动负责呢？”

“你不是已经让明浩过几天去看他了吗。何必问我来。”金珉奎工作之外的时候笑容宽厚，依旧露出虎牙。

这两个人之间倒真是没有秘密。

全圆佑叹一口气，回一句:“不是让他去，也算是请他去替我说说话。”没头没脑地，又埋下头来，继续着没日没夜的紧张工作。

明知道是不能有挂念的。金珉奎也清楚现在他想什么，或者不想什么，事情都还是要一桩一桩地发生。像早就写好的那样。那就不如随他想去，天黑之前，人总要经历一阵子彷徨的时期。

某个朝鲜青年走在傍晚的街道上，他今天刚灌了许多酒，军队里的长官们都对他不好，只因为他背不出天皇的诏书就拼命罚他，还连带他同队的战友们一起。一时间大家都怨声载道，日子本来就不好过，他还连累大家。

青年脱去制服在街上走着，即使悲惨的命运写在脸上，路边也没有人会注意。他的遭遇实在太普通，人群为了活下去，有对一切普遍事物保持沉默的强韧本能。

因此，当青年大笑着打响一枪，在供电所前举起火把时，那发狂的笑容并没让看守者及时反应过来是怎么回事，向上报告的时候为了要及时，先报的是酒徒闹事。警察厅的长官陪同陆军若干将领在京城府花町欢度新年的喜庆氛围中，对此并无反应。

而等到起义如痴如醉地进行起来时，京城府已陷入一片火海。

起义军的阵营里无论怎么混乱或整肃，始终在人群中成为众人目光所向的人都保持着镇定。青年们为终将破碎于精锐现代化热兵器围剿的空梦献身之前，眼睛都看着他们深深信服的那个方向。

在某个瞬间，全圆佑心力交瘁地意识到，这样好像也不对。

组织剩下的人撤退是徐明浩先带起来的，江边有一长段堤岸在黑暗中不很显眼，逃过去只需要穿行过几条街巷。在京城府卖过艺的关内人身手矫捷，全圆佑跟在后面紧张地盯着周围的环境。

江水没过头顶，潜游一会儿就要浮上来换一口气。也许是冰冷的江水刺激了青年军官的身心，也许是长期封闭的人忽然面临极大的求生渴望，连带着其他的本能也从虚空中浮出，在水面上和暗涌的波浪一起同他搏斗。

集中营暴动被镇压后，全圆佑带着大家跳江逃走，在离岸几百米的地方忽然浑身冰凉，开始觉得荒谬——为什么要有战争？为什么会有---即使是自己不情愿的---信仰？为什么会有爱情？

重重的疑问和海雾一起升腾，离岸很远之后徐明浩艰难地带着他们认方向，朝着几乎并不可能游到的地方泅渡。他回过头，京城府极为显眼的地方燃起大火，在模糊的视线中聚成一团巨大的炽红。

“大本营起火了吗？”青年团副指挥官毛骨悚然地循着本能问道。

身边的中国男孩镇定地看他一眼，意味深长地把声音闷进水面以下:

“是花町。”

——正文部分到此告一段落——

  
番外1

从关内往关外延伸的道路上，积雪连绵直至鸭绿江。

徐明浩跟着家人逃亡路上，并没想过鸭绿江那一边的世界有什么样的命运在等他。

只知道人潮涌涌，踮起脚看不见远处，一艘一艘船因满载沉了，那些侥幸逃出生天的，就麻木地看着天外的鱼肚白愣神。

就是这样失散了亲人逃出来的人，日后被人裹进怀里怕他受寒的时候，总有一瞬间的不真实感。

京城府的街道是干净的，但这干净却透着怪异的不洁。大概因为日本人来来去去，把卫生的习惯变成制度，有制度就有被欺压的人们，从此朝鲜人不能死在家门口。城防队队长人高马大，领着一众年轻人清理尸体，天天在街道上见了，都要远远地摘了帽子行一个日本的军礼。

当然，不是对徐明浩，是对他身边的人。

  
金珉奎把徐明浩捡回自己身为陆军少将住着的小院子时，自己的副官吓了一大跳，一直劝他，长官，这是个穿对襟的，是中国人，最近日本人和中国人的事不太平等等等等。

金珉奎低头见怀里打横抱着的人额头上一片虚汗，嘴唇泛白，看着连眼皮都抬不动了，没好气地凶不比自己年轻的副官:“去去去，打点热水来，把院门关好。”

在颜色单一物品整齐的小房间里醒来，徐明浩还以为自己进了医院，尚未来得及动弹一下，就被送到唇边的勺子吓得一惊。

“别怕。”那人的声音低沉透着沙哑，有莫名使人安心的力量，稍稍定了定神，徐明浩才反应过来自己这是被人带进家里了。

“是什么？”他先试探着用日语开口问了一声，喂进嘴里的东西香香的，有点甜。

“牛奶。”答话的人用的却是朝鲜话。“好喝的。”这次是汉语。

“好...喝。”喉咙干燥着又多喝了几口之后，男孩子低下头打量着自己身上这床暖和厚实的被子，身下的床，半晌，生涩别扭地对面前的人答了这么一句。算是道谢吧。也有被喂食之后害羞的意思。

“你在长街卖艺那几天我都跟着，只是没到近前，我看你身手不错，后来是饿晕的。”那人把手里的杯子一放，回身去取了个热毛巾过来，态度极自然，看来这几天都是这人在照顾自己。

“多谢了......”床上的人起身要弯腰，被人赶紧扶住:“诶，你快躺回去---”大手覆着他的手臂，堪堪握住，流亡过来的中国男孩很瘦，头发也许久没剪，有点挡住了眼睛。

坐在小院子晒得到一点阳光的角落里，被长长的帆布围在扶手椅上不得动弹，徐明浩有些不安地扭着脖子，很快被一只大手拨正:“不要动。小心。”

谁能想到，那人平日一身严整制服，拿刀拿枪，进了家门居然做得一手好饭菜，还...当得了好剃头匠。

还有这人不会做的事情吗。徐明浩看着替自己干脆利落削去几片乱发的人想道。逆光的角度很微妙，阳光有点贴脸，随着毛茸茸掉下来的碎发一起蹭得人心痒，那人的指节抵在额前，力度刻意稳稳地收着，嘴里没忘了叮嘱:“别抬头啊，眼睛闭一点，再一下就好了......”拖长了的尾音有点大叔的味道，谁能想到居然是同龄人。剪好之后像捡到宝贝的小孩一样得意地站在正前方打量，“正好！两边一样齐!”

笑时露出两颗虎牙。开心的时候脸上平素的严正压抑荡然无存。

假如不在战时，不上战场，该是个不错的手艺人，走街串巷，路过家门口时逗弄门前玩耍的孩子，变魔术一般掏出两根麦芽糖，讨来大呼小叫的欢喜。

和金珉奎一起的生活起初平静了好久，某天他回家来拎着两瓶烧酒，说是今天放假，带徐明浩出去走走。

江边长长的堤岸，在徐明浩刚来那阵子是他晚上睡觉的地方。桥洞和废弃的灯塔，到处都能睡，枕一夜的江风，梦里也在漂泊。

“酒是朝鲜清酒，装的日本瓶子，我认识几家小店在卖。”金珉奎先做了一个“请”的手势，自己开了瓶子对着口喝下去，看喝酒的样子总觉得是心事很重的人。

徐明浩也随后打开来喝了几口，北方男孩儿喝酒是痛快的，心底也不是没压着一箩筐纷乱头绪。

于是沉默的人对着沉默的人，就着落日慢慢地喝暖了身子。方才开口有一句没一句地说点漫无头绪的话。

“做我组织里的教官吧，你身手真的不错，是从小的功夫，我看得出，你那招---你那招很帅气的---”没喝多少的人却摇摇晃晃站不稳，抬腿忘了落下，不小心歪在一旁柱子上，自嘲地笑笑。

徐明浩放下酒瓶，摆一个承让的手势，抬手在空中起势，翻了个空心筋斗，稳稳落地。

“好帅!”那人捧场极了，起身也要效仿一个，一半没翻完就坐在地上，被徐明浩温和地笑着拉起来，“做得好，做得好。”

“哈哈哈，我明明什么都没做，哪里做得好。”

“你不是一直在给自己的民族做点什么吗？只是时机还不到。”

无意间说出知心的话致使片刻沉默，金珉奎并没想过自己的心事会被一个异国人窥探清楚。但转念一想这人似乎的确不同，从第一眼看见的时候就觉得他眉宇间有浩然气，是可以和自己并肩的人。

“那么徐教练，我们什么时候开始上课呢？”

“听你安排。我暂时在这里也没有什么要紧的事，有一个安身的地方就好了。”

“何必暂时，长久也是可以的。”

剩下的路慢慢走完已经临近天黑，薄暮里的人看不清神色，但靠近的时候是不排斥的，细细的手腕搭过肩膀，羽毛一样重，是骨子里就很不肯伤害别人的人，所以才留在家乡教书而拒绝当兵。炮火他见不惯，也不肯见，但在后方为正义之师做点事情，这总是可以的。

最重要的是。

金珉奎筹划了很久。最重要的是，留下来。

一直像现在这样紧紧靠近彼此的心脏。

然后跨越原本的体外距离，破除唇吻界限，消融一冬的冰霜。

战时艰险，金珉奎从人乱马嘶中一路隐藏着真心走来，直到这一刻才记起来一件事。

梅花开放不久过后，即将到来的季节是春天。

  
番外2

文先生今天要出差，很忙。

文先生平日也忙，他继承的是家里的生意，打点瓷器行的活计虽然不必事事过问，但文先生在工会担了个职，常常与同行往来，交际圈很广，因此需要走动。

他平时就是很忙的。

文先生虽然交际广，但是话少。

即使是与家人也不怎么多说话。

假如是惯听他讲话的人，细心一点会发现他说话口音很标准。

不是那种土生土长的乡音的标准，而是后天极其认真地，练习和纠正过的一板一眼。

那么土生土长的南方人文先生，说着后天学来的乡音。

这似乎可以解释他为什么话少。

文先生走路，很儒雅。

别人走五步的距离，他要走出七步才到那么远，仿佛受过把绳子拴在脚上走动的训练。

虽然说起来不好听，但有好事的人喜欢在背后嚼舌根。

他们说文先生不近女色另有原因。

文先生，确实没有交往过女朋友。

文先生爱看戏，不是新戏是旧戏。

咿咿呀呀地唱，在台上走步，他眼睛紧紧盯着台上人的脚，像在数拍子。

但是他又不爱看日本戏。

三味线一响，他就落泪。

台上的戏，是否真有那么感人，没人知道。文先生往往已经起身离席。

所以请他看戏的人，有时候散场过后找不到他，这就该意识到，自己错买了日本戏的票了。

文先生，就是一个温和的、寡言的、看上去比想象中要易于感伤的大忙人。

文先生走出家门，先遇到一个家里的佣人，老妈妈出门买菜，家里的少爷在路上遇到了，问候一声，很有礼貌。老女佣很感激。自己一向被瞧得起。

半辈子伺候别人，看人脸色过活，这当中的滋味种种谁辛苦谁知道。

拐过一个街角，文先生在一爿店面旁边停下来。

顿一顿足，整理了衣襟，脱下帽子，斯斯文文地进去。

文先生来到了自家店铺。这是总店，开在好地段，伙计热情精干，店面干净整洁。

过了一会儿，文先生抱着一个坛子走出来。因为是瓷器行，这坛子也许大概是瓷的。

花纹有些模糊。里面填着泥土。从泥土中破开拱出来一枝梅花。很老很遒劲的梅。

文先生抱着它，走路是有些不便的。他居然还要带着它出差。亲自去。

文先生出差，坐船去。

登船的时候，没有人送他。这对于一个瓷器行主人似乎是不大正常的。

但文先生有文先生的理由，家里人也就没有反对。走的时候他两手空空，只是去店里取了一枝梅花。

这大概是文先生认定的旅伴了吧。

文先生在船上独自用一个舱室。

别人在舱室里睡觉，打牌，嗑瓜子，聊天，乃至说荤笑话。

文先生的舱室很安静。他枕着船上简易但清洁的褥子，望着天。舷窗外的云和浪在他眼底悠悠地走。眼睛里的世事变得慢，外面的天空却瞬时风起云涌。

文先生要了一个热手巾消乏，一壶茶解渴，一些点心用来饱腹。等到船上的伙计不再进出，文先生开始对着舱室的玻璃门整理衣服。

衣服还是出门时那样整齐。但他仔仔细细地，理了又理。

文先生推开门，走到甲板上去了。还是慢慢地走，脚步不见乱，衣襟被风吹开一些，显得新做的衣服大了。其实文先生很瘦。

甲板上的人看着这个抱一瓷坛梅花的男人，目光异样一些。

男人生得很漂亮。俊秀。干净而温和。

天生是宜人的。

这样的人到哪里不招来人们的羡慕呢？他一定没有烦恼吧。世上的人们忍不住嫉妒地想。一阵窃窃私语。

甲板上的风很大。所以文先生的脚步不稳了。

  
这时候，对面走来一个人。

这个人从船舱另一头上来，似乎是听见钟点才匆匆压着脚步来的。

脚步很重。听着像是穿过军靴的人。

男人很俊朗，瘦而高，眼睛有些狭长，显得清冷。

出现在甲板上的时候，身上的便服也被吹动了。

人们看着他。

他的裤子边上别了一把短刀。

现在谁日常配刀在身上？还无人敢拦着他登船？

他人的不满没有影响他本人的神情步伐。是个有锐气的人。

文先生远远地看着他走过来，自己慢慢不再走。

胳膊是两个，腿有一双，眼睛、鼻子、耳朵，一样也不缺。

文先生像初学认数字的幼儿数数一样用力地看。看一遍不够，直到走近都一直在看。

对面的人也在看。

但是这人近视眼，看不见，只看见一个瘦瘦的轮廓逐渐清晰。他猜想，那人还是神情怯怯的，眼睛瞪得大大的，水盈盈的玻璃瞳孔。一定还是的。

这个男人走过来和文先生相见。

他们看着彼此良久没有说话。周围的人散漫地闲逛，没什么人一直注意他们。

两个人眼睛都有点湿润。

放下手里的东西，好好地拥抱一把。

文先生此次出差，是要去一个小渔村。

他在甲板上会见的人，神秘而伟大。

因为是他的爱人。全先生。

全先生抚摸他的头发，把他搂在怀里，叫他的一个字。

是他名字的一个字。这没什么奇怪。

但是文先生很惊讶，他惊讶地颤了一下。

一个成年人，却说哭就哭了。

两人在甲板上相见，并肩回到甲板下的舱室。那坛梅花被抱下去，文先生也被牵着手带下去。

十指相扣，没有等待和疑问。

全先生问，你有没有认出我。

文先生说我一眼就看到你了。

全先生从鼻腔里轻笑，吻在文先生唇边的痣上。你还是很会哄我，俊。

文先生想解说，但是机会被夺走。只好有些恼怒地接这个吻。

他想说，对全先生说，

先前，文先生看见他，是从注意到那一把突兀地横斜出来的短刀开始。

他遥遥地盯着刀身，想要从上面找到些什么。

那上面应该有些什么。

是和他怀里抱着的一样的，梅花。

\-----Fin.---


End file.
